The Saint and The Void
by rosasola02
Summary: Louise wants to summon a great familiar, well, let's see how she does with this guy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summoned**

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere was not having what one would call a good day, no, you could say that this was, by a considerable margin, one of the most stressful days she had lived in her short life, after all, today she would have what would probably be her last chance to show that she had value as a mage, until now she had tried all the paths that existed in magic, water, earth, fire and air, but all her attempts had ended without results if she was lucky, and if not, she would have an explosion to greet her.

She only had this opportunity left, if this time ended up like the previous ones, it was very likely or almost certain that she would be expelled from the magic academy, after all, what kind of mage couldn´t even summon a familiar, with what face would she look at her family? What would her sisters thinks? And her mother? That the saint founder would protect her if she found out.

She didn't ask for much, a cat, a little bird, it would be good to even receive a mouse familiar like the one the director of the academy had, but once again her ego had gotten into her own way to make her say things like: "I will summon the greatest and most spectacular familiar of all", she really had to learn to control that part of her personality, but what option did she have? After all, she could not afford to show weakness in front of her classmates, if they already had a mocking attitude towards her even with her aggressive personality, she did not want to imagine how they would treat her if she were shy.

Sighing with eyes closed, she raised her wand while the words appeared in her head, although she was not very "competent" in practice, no one could replicate her theoretical knowledge about magic. It was a real shame that this weighed little in the eyes of the most of the mages, clearing her mind of any unnecessary thought, she began her incantation.

The magic of invocation was different from the rest, it did not have a preset incantation or specific rules that had to be followed to do it like with the other magics. The mage was free to create the incantation that he wanted to summon a familiar and the creature that was more compatible with the mage and met the minimum requirements to match at least a small percentage of the description that gave the incantation would be the chosen one.

-To my servant, to my familiar who is somewhere in the confines of the universe, to the sacred, to the beautiful and above all, to the most powerful familiar of all, I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, I pray to you from the bottom of my heart, answer my call!-

And when her incantation ended, Louise felt as if the world had slowed down, for her, every second she waited for her familiar to appear seemed an eternity, and when she saw a small glow appear in front of her, hope covered her face. . , just so that the next second a rumble destroyed that hope. An explosion filled the entire place with smoke, once again, she had failed, a sense of despair spread throughout her body, that was until from the middle of the dust cloud a gust of wind blew in all directions scattered the black cloud, looking up she saw it, a face with an appeal that few could match, flaming red hair that moved gently with the wind, blue eyes like the sky looking directly at her, she saw how he opened his mouth to say a phrase she never expected.

-Are you the one who called me?-

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter, as many must have realized, English is not my first language, in fact it is the third (and I'm still in the middle of learning, so writing this is also good for me to practice the language) so if you can point out any mistake I made, I will try to correct it as soon as possible and if any charitable soul can help me correct the next chapter before publishing it (which is almost finished) it would be great, for now I would love it if you left me a review, bye.**

**Postscript: The errors in this chapter were corrected by the user BanalCrepe, I really appreciate your corrections, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Did Someone Call a Familiar?**

You know one thing? It's funny how as you grow up you see problems that bothered you before as things with less and less importance, when you are a child you are bothered by things like eating a meal that is not your liking, when you are a teen you can be disturbed by studies , homework or exams, when you are a young man, you can be bothered by an idiot who thinks he is better than others because of being bigger, stronger or having a little more money than you.

In my case, well, I'm 19 so I guess I would be a young adult? I'm not sure if I'm honest, but the important thing is that in my case I saw problems I had before as things that if they happened to me today I wouldn't even pay attention to them.

I didn't like broccolis, but hey, as far as I knew they were nutritious so I would only give a sigh of resignation and then eat them.

Studies, homework and exams? Yes, I wasn´t even going to try to deny that I didn`t like them, but once again, they were something beneficial in the long term and with considerable effort I could pass them without any problem, more than that, when you're good at studying the adults around you tend to be more cordial with you, and even rewarding you for it, who would have imagined it huh?

The idiots were a problem at the beginning, and although I was not hot-blooded like most of the boys of my age, i was also not the epitome of patience, so the fools who bothered me when I was 15 did not get bored with my lack of response to their provocarions, instead they decided to press me more and more to get some reaction from me, and well, the day they finally got one was not pretty, neither for my teachers, not for my classmates, neither for my parents, and not for me, but above all it was not pretty for those idiots, or so I would say if I was not a guy who knows how to use his brain, I admit it, seen from the outside, anyone would say i was a liar and a manipulator, but hey, what did you expect me to do? Fight with them head on? They were 5 for the love of god, I wasn't especially strong or fast, I would say a little more than average, and even if I could beat them that would stain my academic record and that could bring problems to my parents, so I preferred using their small brains against them.

Basically I made a secret pocket in my shirt and placed a phone with the camera lens in a small hole not large enough for people see it but enough so that it recorded everything that happened in front of me, after that I put a couple of special candies in my mouth, provoked the group of idiots a little and started recording everything.

At the end of that day, the parents of the 5 were in the principal´s office while forcing them to apologize, it´s amazing how easy it is to fool adults with a pair of fake blood candy and a video with almost decent resolution.

The video showed how they persecuted me until one pushed me against a door that "knocked" my face and "broke" my lip, when my parents arrived they threatened to sue the school and those responsible for hurting me, but I didn't want things to come to such an extreme, so I told my parents the truth.

My dad called me crazy, although his smile told me that he did it in a good way, if there was one, my mother, on the other hand said that I had exaggerated and as punishment she would force me to eat broccoli for the rest of the week, although I am sure that deep down she was not upset, knowing how she was, probably she thougth it was fun and she just did it to prevent her from doing something so exaggerated again, it all ended with a 2-week suspension for the "aggressors" and a serious warning not to mess with me again, and although I admit that I would have liked to give each of them at least a good blow to the face, I was content to see them punished.

Wow, I really deviated from the subject right? We better return to the important thing before I tell another curious anecdote, now, what was I talking about? Oh, yes, the way we see the problems we had in the past, to summarize a little all the conversation, what I try to say is that no matter how big the problem you think you currently have, always, and mark my words, always you can find an even bigger one in the future, one that makes you turn your head, look at your previous problems and say, was I really worried about that?

And why do I say this now? Well, until not long ago my biggest problem was the concern I had when applying for one of the few positions my college had for a study abroad scholarship, I was quite nervous about this, even spent a couple of nights almost without sleep, my academic record was good enough? Did I do well in the interview? What was my test score? I should have studied more that week instead of having watched anime that night, and that weekend I should´ve occupied it in polishing my answers instead of resting reading that novel and the spoilers of future arches, things like that had been bouncing in my mind, but now?

At this time the scholarship, the university and those things had lost all importance to me, why? Well, when you wake up in the middle of absolute nothing, you usually have a change of perspective on your priority list.

Yesterday my parents finally managed to make me go to bed after promising that they would take me first thing in the morning to college to see my results and the first thing I saw when I woke up was white, up, down, left, right, no mattered where I looked, everything was white, and I reacted as the rational being it was.

-AHHHHH, SOMEONE HEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE! - Well, maybe not, but could you blame me? After all, what part of waking up in a seemingly infinite white void was rational? I think at least for this time I was allowed to be a little crying, and so I kept running while screaming in terror for ... I don't know, 10 minutes? After that I finally lost my breath and stopped, sitting on the floor I spent several minutes wondering things I could not answer, what happened? Where was it? How had I got here? How could I come back to my home? My parents and my sister were fine?

So time passed and eventually I could think with some reason once again, at least all I could gather taking into account the situation I was in, the only "solution", if it could be called one, which i thought was to continue walking, it was not the most ingenious plan but I was the only one I could think of, asking for help would be useless given the desolateness of the place, waiting in the same place would not work, my mind forced me to get up and continue walking looking for something, anything that could shed some light on my situation and with some lucky get me out of this place.

I did not know how much time had passed, it could have been 45 minutes, 1 hour or even 10, it was difficult to say when there was absolutely nothing to take as a reference, time went on and I swear that at this point, all I wanted to do was to lie down in the floor and sleep, I felt heavy legs, I didn´t want to continue walking, without taking it anymore I dropped on my back with my eyes closed.

-I hate this, I don't even know where the hell I am, much less how I can get out of here-, I slowly felt like fear once again threatened to take control but I quickly crushed my cheeks with some force and then shook my head from one the side to the other to keep that thought away, I had to stay focused, if I let fear cloud my mind at least for a moment I knew I would be lost, with a more clearer head and slightly red cheeks due to the blows, I decided to get up once more but when I opened my eyes I saw something above me in the distance, it was a point, I narrowed my eyes trying to see it better when I realized that point was getting bigger and bigger.

-WHAT THE FU..! - I screamed when I rolled several meters to my left out of the path of whatever was falling, I covered my head and waited for the noise that would cause the object when it finally hit the ground, but in the end the silence was never broken, I slowly removed my hands from my head and directed my eyes to where the object should've fallen just to see it floating a little more than half a meter from the ground.

I stood up slowly and walked cautiously towards the thing, it was a small silver-colored pyramid that floated moving slightly from top to bottom, when I was half a meter away from it I saw how one of its faces seemed to shine, that surprised me and I walked away a little but after a moment I went back to the pyramid and seeing especially the side that shone, with a little indecision I stretched a hand towards the pyramid and when I touched it the whole pyramid shone and began to turn extremely fast, the light was so blinding that in addition to closing my eyelids I covered my face with both arms to protect my eyes.

When the glow finally left and I could see my surroundings again, the first thing I noticed was my hands, and I might be a bit disoriented by the brightness that almost fried my eyeballs but I am completely sure that a second ago I only wore a shirt with short sleeves and light blue pants, definitely without black gloves on my hands, seeing the gloves brought me to notice the sleeves that covered my wrists, these were folded from the inside out showing a soft lilac color that led to a white coat with edges in a darker lilac, I touched my body looking for more differences and when I reached my face I took a lock of hair to see it and what I saw scared me, I was born with black hair, I was sure of that, but then why? why the hell i was redhead now? And i wasn't like the redheads I had seen on TV or the Internet that had reddish orange hair, no, my hair was a red, like the real red! When I finally left the lock of hair I noticed what was in front of me, the pyramid I had touched grew to three meters high and three meters wide at the base, but that was not what surprised me the most, the problem was the boy that was reflected in one of the faces of the pyramid, I was not ugly, at least I would like to think that it was not, I would say that my appearance was only a little better than the average, but what I was sure of was that I never had the face of a fucking model that would overshadow many of the most handsome guys in the world, after moving my body in rare ways a couple of times to confirm that the one that was reflected in front of me was really I saw what It was hung on my waist and my heart rate shot up, a black and gold handle in a spiral pattern shaped like the tip of an arrow at the end, a guard beautifully adorned with the marks of a dragon's claws, covering the blade was a white sheath marked with golden patterns, the weapon have an aura that screaming power to the four winds.

It was a sword, but not just any sword, it was one that seemed familiar to me, a sword that represented a legacy, a sword that only the person with the most special title in his world could wield, a weapon with enough power to rebuild or destroy the entire world if it was in the hands of the right person, and also the weapon that the only one capable of facing the greatest calamity of his world would use, that was the Reid dragon sword, and it was also the sword that was resting on my waist, running out of speech for a while I looked back at my reflection, then looked at the sword, then looked at my reflection again and only one question came out of my mouth

-How the hell did I end up becoming Reinhard Van Astrea?-

* * *

**Postscript: I have a small problem with this chapter, after publishing it when I review it, my computer automatically translates it into Spanish and for some reason that I don't know, there are parts cut in some places in the text, so I would like to ask you to tell me if you can Note any cuts, especially in paragraph 5 and 20 in the end, I would appreciate it.**

**Reviews:**

**BanalCrepe: I really appreciate your review and corrections for chapter one, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Hew: Thank you for your review, I'm flattered that you think so.**

**As many must have realized, English is not my first language, in fact it is the third (and I'm still in the middle of learning, so writing this is also good for me to practice the language) so if you can point out any mistake I made, I will try to correct it as soon as possible and if any charitable soul can help me correct the next chapter before publishing it, it would be great, for now I would love it if you left me a review, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Halkeginia!**

-Let's recap-, I said as I walked from side to side over and over again, -Yesterday, I think it was yesterday, I went to bed ready to go the next day to college and see if I passed the test and got the scholarship and when I woke up I was in a seemingly infinite white space, I walked and walked for who knows how long and after finding a floating pyramid and touching it I ended up becoming one of the secondary characters of one of the last series I saw, yes, I think that's all ...-

-...-

-...-  
-...-

-NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSEEEEE ! - I screamed with both hands on my head.

First of all, what the hell was this place? why did I appear here? What was the pyramid? My head was full of doubts and I had nothing to help me find an answer, the next few minutes I used them to shout all my questions and complaints to the void, and a couple of times also to the pyramid, although obviously I didn´t receive any answer.

After a while I finally kept silent and sat in front of the pyramid, checking if I had anything else I found my cellphone in an inner pocket of the white coat at the height of my chest, when I turned it on I noticed that it worked normally although it clearly had no signal and strangely the battery symbol had disappeared, I decided not to question how the device had reached that pocket when I clearly remembered leaving it on a piece of furniture next to my bed before I went to bed, I shook my head and looked again at my reflection, I couldn't find words to describe the situation, seeing myself but with another face it made me feel ... a little weird, occasionally I also looked at the sword on my waist, I really couldn't help it, Reid was the strongest weapon of all rezeroverse and Reinhard was the strongest saint of sword of the history, I would be a complete liar if said i was not at least a little excited to be him, well, maybe more than a little …. to hell, of course he was ecstatic for being the knight among knights, the beloved son of the world, the saint of the sword.

Placing my left hand on the handle of the weapon, I swallowed and pulled it just to hear a click and realize that the sword did not come out of its sheath, I sighed, of course it wouldn´t do it, the rules to draw Reid were clear, the sword would only come out to face someone that it considered worthy and with my limited knowledge about the novels of re: zero, I only knew of 2 occasions in which Reinhard would unsheathe Reid, one to defeat Puck if the cat adopted its form of the beast of the end and the second in case Satella was released from her seal, and from that I understood Reid would only consider worthy opponents to those who had the power to endanger all, or at least the majority of life in the world.

I left the weapon and I looked at the pyramid once again, this thing was definitely what transformed me, so maybe if I touched it again I would return to normal, that or maybe something unexpectedly could happen again, at this point the second option had more probabilities to happen, but what other option did he have? Slowly I brought my hand to the pyramid and touched it, a second passed, then another and another but there was no reaction.

-Uh? - Was everything I said surprised by the lack of events, -Hello? Helloooooooo, is anyone there?- I said while I lightly knocked on the pyramid as if it were the door of a house, and suddenly, like the screen of an old television an image was projected on the faces of the pyramid, I could see a crowd of teenagers, these wore white shirts with a kind of cape, the boys had black pants while the girls had skirts of the same color, all seemed to be between 16 and 17 years old, seeing them well, they looked like cosplayers from Harry Potter movies, I saw how one by one each of them advanced a few steps and then said a few words so that then a different creature appeared in front of each cosplayer, from an owl, a little fox, a snake, to a lizard with a flame in the tail and a fucking blue dragon.

In all this time I saw 3 people who caught my attention, to be more specific one boy and 2 girls, their faces seemed me vaguely familiar, both the blond guy who held a rose, the red-haired brunette with a … ahem… considerably big bust and the little blue-haired girl, but it was just that, a vague feeling like "I saw you somewhere", and when I was wondering how long this would last and why this was shown to me I saw her, about a meter and a half tall, pretty pink blond hair and a white complexion like porcelain, instantly all the alarms in my head went off, as I said, I was a fan of anime, and although I wasn't exactly an expert on the subject since I saw my first series just a couple of years ago, the amount of series I had seen were not few, so I could recognize the girl I saw in the screening, she was the female protagonist of a series of the genre isekai, a genre that had flooded the industry for a while, and also a genre that I personally loved, but as I said I was not a veteran in this theme and the series where the girl came from was a bit old so after watching some chapters of the first season had left it on hold, but what kind of fan of Japanese animation would be if i didn't recognize one of the most tsundere girls in the entire anime, one that besides was also Megumin's senpai if we talk about explosions, in front of me, projected on the screen of this strange pyramid was Louise de la Valiere.

And in the moment she began her incantation while she had her wand raised, the pyramid shone once more.

-Oh no-, was the last thing I said before the brightness increased more and disappeared from the place, and so... my situation became more complicated, again.

######

I felt like I was falling, well, it would be more specific to say that I was falling, the landscape around me was strange, one moment I was surrounded by a multicolored light similar to a rainbow, the next everything was completely black and finally one more time a glowing light was the only thing that filled my field of vision, and you know what were the thoughts that went through my head?

-Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell, am I really being isekainisated?-, I wasn't even sure if that was the right term but that mattered pretty little right now.

At that moment a strong explosion caught my attention, my feet touched the ground, the dust surrounded me but my vision was not obstructed in the least, I could clearly see the girl in front of me and everyone else around me, damn, I didn't have time for this, I had to make a decision about the actions I would take, I had to quickly remember everything I knew about ZNT, in addition to the few chapters of the first season I saw, I remember that I became interested in the series when I heard from others people that in the end Saito managed to return to his world thanks to Louise, a protagonist who returns to his world? That definitely caught my attention and I started watching the series but then I put it on hold because at that moment I heard about the scholarship and concentrated on it, when I finished all the preparations a friend recommended me see re:zero and I could never finish to watching zero no tsukaima, but was that it? I could go home if I stayed next to the girl for a while? Clenching my teeth I made my decision, if she was my ticket home then it would be her familiar, but I didn't intend to be treated like Saito, maybe I dont know everything about this world but I clearly remember how the boy was treated, I didn't want to go through that, I would not be a slave, but an ally, for now presenting myself would be a good start, but for that I had to wait for the cloud of dust to clear, or maybe not, because when I thought about that, information appeared in my mind, information that told me how to do what I wanted, I felt something inside my body, and instantly I knew how to use it, at that moment the cloud of dust dispersed instantly, the little pink-haired girl looked at me with the eyes open, I didn't wait for her to say something and I let out my first words.

-Are you the one who called me?-

* * *

**Well well well, see what we have here, a new ****chapter? Is this a dream? I hope that it doesnt, but talking serius i have a few problems in the real world, after i publish the second chapter i go out with some friends and we had a accident and I ended up with my left arm broken and plastered (so close to isekai and yet so far) so I didn't feel like writing anything, just occasionally I recorded some ideas on my phone, curiously 2 of the 4 friends who were with me also write fanfics here and left their stories waiting as me (although those 2 have always been lazy), well, maybe**** they will also tell to their readers a little ****about what happened, now, to respond to your comments.**

**Rathaloski Mozsko: I appreciate your interest and I hope you stay to see the following chapters.**

**EmperorCep: Don't wait any longer! Here is the chapter, I will try to bring the following shortly.**

**As many must have realized, English is not my first language, in fact it is the third (and I'm still in the middle of learning, so writing this is also good for me to practice the language) so if you can point out any mistake I made, I will try to correct it as soon as possible and if any charitable soul can help me correct the next chapter before publishing it, it would be great, for now I would love it if you left me a review.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "My name is..."**

-Eh?- Was all that Louise could say, she didn't understand what was happening, who was the guy in front of her, was he perhaps a 3rd grade student that passed by that moment? Though she was sure that she didn't see anyone near, then maybe he was…?

In that moment she heard a forced cough that got her out of her thoughts, seeing who had done the sound she realised that it was the same who was in front of her, it was then that she only managed to say -Eh? Wh-What?-

-Sorry, it seems that you didn't understand my previous question so I will repeat it in a different way, maybe its you who has summoned me?- He said this time in a tone a little louder but without yelling.

She blinked one, two, three and four times, he…. was her familiar? Was that even posible in the first place? A human as a familiar? But that's what he said, isn't it? Then she would hear the murmurs of her companions.

-H-Hey, the"zero" has just summoned a human as her familiar?-

-I've never heard that something like that happened before-

-Is he a commoner?-

-I don't think so, look at his clothes, it looks like a uniform, he even has a blazon on his left shoulder-

And when she heard that, her eyes inmediately went to the boy's shoulder and could see it, a shield whith 3 large spikes that stood out upwards as if they were a crown and two small spikes on each side, then she saw the sword on his waist and felt her legs tremble, it was a beautiful sword with a white and gold sheath, no commoner could even dream of having such a beautifully crafted weapon, in the name of the founder, what had she done?

-It can't be, so she summoned a noble?!- And to demonstrate that she had not been the only one who had reached that conclusion, the voice of one of her companions was heard loud.

At that moment the teacher in charge of the class stepped forward, he tried to speak with a calm tone but if anyone looked at him carefully they could notice the drops of sweat that fell on his forehead

-Excuse me for interfering but ... can I know who you are?-

Then Louise saw how the boy turned his gaze towards her teacher and was silent for a few seconds, but at the end with a firm look he said -My name is Reese, Reese Van Astrea, and I have been called to this place by a summoning ritual-

And it was that statement that confirmed the assumption of everyone around there, all the students including Louise had a puzzled expression, and while teacher Colvert could barely control his expression, it was also obvious that he was surprised, for a few seconds nobody dared to emit any sound, that was until the boy who introduced himself spoke again -Excuse me, is there something wrong?- This at least was enough to break the trance of both Louise and her teacher who covered his mouth with a fist and coughed, concealing his lack of response.

-There is no problem, but please let me confirm what you said, do you say that you were brought here by the invocation of Miss Valiere?- He asked, pointing with his hand to the girl, causing Reese's attention to come back to her.

-I heard an invocation call a moment ago, after that a light surrounded me and I ended in this place- He said, then he knelt on one knee in front of the girl -Tell me, was it you who called me?- He asked with a soft tone.

Louise tried to say something but the surprise still didn't leave her, that prevented the words from leaving her mouth so after several attempts, she could only move her head up and down answering and waiting for the boy's wrath due to such insolence, a noble forced to be a familiar? If she were in his place, she would make a scandal in addition to demanding compensation.

-I see, if things are like this then, should we complete the familiarization ritual?-

-Eh?!- Exclamated all those present, each and every one of them had heard the exchange of words and no one believed what the boy said, a noble who accepted being a familiar?

-You... you're saying that you agree to become the familiar of Miss Valliere?- Asked the teacher with an insecure tone, as if what he witnessed was something extremely rare.

-Isn't that the reason I was summoned?- He answered the question with another one.

And its not like he was wrong, in fact that was the case, only it didn't occur to anyone that a human and even more, a noble would accept to be tied with the familiar contract.

-If that's the case, then Miss Valliere, please continue and end the ritual- Said the teacher and then backtracked leaving Louise with the boy.

Louise was nervous, although she had avoided the worst scenario where the noble she had summoned would accuse her of kidnapping him and trying to enslave him, she had not yet fully recovered from the shock, and now she simply had to get on with the ritual? This was bad, she had to calm down, taking a couple of deep breaths she continued with the ceremony although with a slight tremor in her voice.

-M-My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, pentagon of the 5 elemental powers, grant me your blessing and turn this creature my familiar- She said touching lightly the red hair with the tip of her wand while he continued leaning on a knee looking directly at her, at that moment she blushed, not only from her gaze, but also because she knew what the next and last step was to make the realation master and familiar completely official, she was a girl after all, and this would be her first kiss, and although the boy was quite handsome giving your first kiss to someone you did not know was embarrassing to say the least, it was in that moment of doubt that she heard him speak again cutting off her thoughts.

-I, Reese Van Astrea, who have heard your call, I will be your familiar, I do not know how much help my modest strength will be, but I will respond appropriately and from today I will be your sword and shield-

Louise was surprised, she wasn't exactly an expert but at least she had been present at a couple of events where either someone was honored by raising their title of nobility or at an oath where a knight pledged their allegiance, and this sounded relatively similar to both situations, but it was a fact that she did not expect the boy to respond to her incantation with a kind of oath, leaving this aside she returned to focus on the completion of the ritual, closing her eyes she brought her face closer to the redhead, and when her lips touched him, she felt him startle slightly for a short moment before calming down and accepting her, when they parted, she could see a slight red powder on his cheeks, was he blushing? For her? In turn, this thought made her blush even more.

-I apologize for the startle- He said with a soft tone and then slightly averted his gaze from her -But it was just a bit sudden for me, and also ... that was my first kiss- He said with a slightly embarrassed tone that made she blushed even more and looked down unable to look his face.

And to break the uncomfortable silence Louise saw how a light appeared on the back of the young man's hand, being slightly attenuated by the black glove he was wearing, she saw what looked like steam come out of his body and as he made an almost imperceptible gesture of pain, only to calm down a few seconds later , at that moment Professor Colbert approached again -Excuse me but would you allow me to take a look at the runes to confirm that the family bonding ritual has finished correctly?-

Reese nodded and removed the black glove to show the back of his left hand that had the familiar runes printed, when he saw them the professor Colvert slightly opened his eyes with an expression almost as surprised as before, but after a few seconds he returned to normality and said -I must say that the runes of your familiar are really particular Miss Valiere, although taking into account how ... .. peculiar was this convocation I think it should not surprise me so much- He finished and then turned around and spoke out loud -Very well, everyone did a good job, with the invocation of Miss Valiere finished I end the class, you are all free to return to their rooms- He said when the students started to turn around to leave, some giving them from time to time an occasional glance at the last pair that had formed.

-Excuse me, but do you have a more private place where we can talk? I suppose you must have some questions for me and I would also like to have some information about the situation- Reese asked making Louise startle a little.

-Ah? W-well, yes, my room is in the tower- She said and then started walking while the red-haired boy followed her.

#######

-Well, I think that went relatively well- I thought to myself as I walked right behind Louise to her room, it seems that in the end those acting classes really saved me, thanks for forcing me to go Mom, and Dad, in the end you won the bet, well, it looks like I owe you a dinner at a KFC now, I'll be sure to pay you when I get back.

To be honest, I was a little scared when that man asked me who I was, especially because of the murmurs from the other students saying things like if I was a nobleman or not, for a moment I thought about saying that my name was Reinhard, but in the end I discarded it, I wasn't him, I could have his body, but it definitely wasn't he, so in the end I decided to use a mix, I would keep my name, but at least while I was here I would carry the last name of his family, after all the last name Van Astrea It was more in line with all this theme of the medieval magical world, an other important thing that I discovered was that it had Reinard's blessings!

After all since I arrived I had used 5 of these blessings, first was when I had the big cloud of dust surrounding me, I heard a voice in my head that said **[Blessing of Mist]**, a blessing that kept my sight from being blocked or obstructed by things like fog, dust, smoke, steam and the like was extremely helpful, the following was when I looked at Louise directly and another blessing was activated **[Judgment]** it showed me that Louise had the blessing **[Void]** then when I spoke and saw Louise acting uneasily the **[Mind Reading]** made me vaguely understand that she was nervous, although I didn't understand why, surely it was due to the fact that she had invoked a human, in the end when Louise gave me… ehem… when she sealed the pact and I felt my body begin to heat up the **[Fire Avoidance]** which reduces in 80% the damage by fire and heat was activated and I felt that the heat was reduced considerably until it was only a minor nuisance, and in the end the **[Magic Resistance]** was also activated and somehow I knew that a negative effect had been eliminated, that was something that I really needed to think about later, now, regarding the contract, I wasnt going to lie, Louise was beautiful, that was something that anyone with half brain could realize, the anime portrayal hadn't really done the girl justice, but while I was somewhat glad that my first kiss was with a pretty girl there was also the fact that she was a "stranger" to me so that was… well, a little uncomfortable to say the least, and that my first kiss was taken by a loli, the worst were 2 things, the first was that I had forgotten the whole kiss thing to seal the contract, and the second was that the action took me completely by surprise, at that moment I was thinking if I had passed a little with the "oath" that I gave in response to her incantation, I swear that paraphrasing what Reinhard said when he saved subaru from those 3 thieves in the capital sounded great in my head, but hearing it from my own mouth was a bit embarrassing, I really hoped I hadn't sounded ridiculous when I said it, but shouldn't the blessings keep something like this from happening to me? I mean, did he have the **[First Attack Immunity]**, that wouldn't always prevent me for receiving got the first attack? Well, could a kiss be considered an attack in the first place? Maybe if it came with malicious intent, like spitting acid at me while she was doing it or something like that? Anyway, did those kind of blessings only operate when I was going to take damage? Or maybe they were only activated during battle? I really didn't know, but there would be no point complaining so much about getting a kiss, especially if it had been given to me by a pretty girl, even if she was an explosive loli, at least Louise had no chuunibyou tendencies and would start shouting things about dark ancestral powers that slept within her, although well, as far as I knew she certainly had an ancestral power that rested within her, anyway it seemed that the time I had to think about these things was over, after all Louise had stopped in front of a door and then took out a key and opened it, now I was curious what kind of questions she would ask me.

#######

After Reese and Louise entered the room and sat across from each other at the circular table, a silence filled the room, Louise really had a lot of questions to ask but was still a little nervous, so starting a conversation was difficult for her and when Reese saw this he decided to speak first.

-Okay, now that we're here I'd like to ask a few questions, but I don't think it's good for one of us to bombard the other with questions so I'd like to make a suggestion-

-A suggestion?- Louise answered somewhat confused.

-Yes, it is quite simple actually, we will both take turns asking a question, you can ask me a question and after I answer it, it will be my turn to ask one and when you answer it, it will be your turn again and we can continue until we are satisfied, what do you think?- Reese asked.

To Louise this seemed like a good idea, because despite its simplicity it was an effective way to resolve in an equitable way any doubt that both of them might have, at that moment Louise realized that since the boy in front of her was summoned he was the only one of the two who had spoken and presented ideas appropriately, if they were going to be master and familiar then she would have to learn to deal with him, so at the same time as she closed her eyes she took a long inhalation to calm herself, and at the moment that she expelled all the air that was in her lungs she opened his eyes and looked at Reese directly.

-I'm sorry for behaving in such an inappropriate way, when I performed the invocation ritual and you appeared I felt too nervous for having invoked a human being but that will not happen again in the future, so I will introduce myself appropriately this time, my name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valiere, third daughter of the Duke de la Valiere-

When Louise's presentation ended the room was silent for a few seconds until at last something was heard, a light laugh, Reese's laugh, and when Louise heard it, all the courage she gathered seemed to start to fall apart, was she wrong somewhere in her presentation? Why was he laughing at her? So when she was about to ask for an explanation, Reese spoke in a slightly amused tone.

-Excuse me, I'm not laughing at you, it's just that I thought that somehow I had done something that bothered you when we were in the patio and that's why you didn't talk to me, I didn't realize it was because of your nerves, sorry for not noticing it before- He apologized lowering his head slightly for a second -And since this is our first formal presentation I will respond to your greeting, my name is Reese Van Astrea and I'm what could be called a magic knight-

-Magic knight?-

-Yes, you must have some here, right? Considering the fact that this place seems to be some kind of magic academy-

-Yes, the kingdom has different knight corps and the vast majority of members use magic-

-I see-

So the questions went from one side to the other until after a while Reese asked the question he had in mind to direct the conversation where he wanted.

-Well, then I would like to know what country we are in-

-At this moment we are in the kingdom of Tristain-

-I understand, so the name of this country is Tristain- Reese said in a somewhat low tone but taking care that it was enough so that Louise could hear him.

-Ah? Don't you know Tristain? Where are you from?-

-Well, that would be a bit difficult to explain, although I will try to do my best, however before I would like to ask you something, do you know where the creatures they invoke as familiar come from?-

-Eh?- Louise was somewhat confused by the question, the boy claiming to be a magic knight, which was basically a noble who had joined the militia, why would a noble ask such an obvious question? Even with the doubts Louise answered -The familiars come from anywhere in the world, the ritual chooses the one that has the most affinity with the summoner and matches the incantation the magician has chosen-

-Very well, and what would you think if I told you that in certain cases, extremely special, the summon does not come from this world?- Reese replied.

-Ah? And where else is the summon supposed to come from?- Louise said with a raised eyebrow.

-Where I come from, from another world- Reese blurted out as if it were something obvious.

-I see from a... What?! From another world?!- Asked Louise exalted.

-As I said, it is somewhat complicated to explain, but I will try to do my best, the moment I was summoned the information came to my head, information that told me what was happening to me, and among other things that the place where I was going to was not my home, that's why I did not feel disoriented and I knew to answer the man who asked me who I was, or you have never asked yourself why the other relatives never seem confused when they are summoned and they are more docile than their wild companions even before the contract was sealed?- Reese asked while looking at Louise who for her part had a still surprised expression.

-I see that you still have doubts if what I say is true or not, is there any way to convince you that I'm not lying?- Reese added making Louise look at him with narrowed eyes trying to catch some sign that what the boy was lying.

-Do you have anything to prove that you are from a different world?-

-Well, how about this?- Reese answered taking a small object from his pocket and putting it between both -There shouldn't be something like this here, right?- He said as Louise took the object in her hands and brought it closer to her face trying to find out what it was, it didn't weigh much, it was black and much smaller than any book she had seen, it was slightly longer than her hand, while the thickness was almost the same as that of her fingers -What is this?- She asked after looking at it for about 10 seconds without recognizing that it was the object.

-Where I come from, we call it a cell phone, it is a device that is used for different things, including communicating with people who are far away, listening to music, taking what you should know as portraits or paintings and some other things-

-Can this thing do all that?- Louise asked with some skepticism.

-Yes, let me show you- Reese said extending his hand for Louise to return the phone, when he had it once again he moved his chair until he was next to the pink-haired girl so that she could see the phone clearly.

-Look, when I press the button that is on the right side this happens- He explained pointing to the small button that Louise didn´t notice when she observed the object, so that when he pressed it the previously dark screen would light up showing the image of two people with their backs turned. They both had similar outfits in both color and design, the tallest figure was clearly masculine, his hairstyle was one of the strangest that Louise ever saw, it seemed to defy gravity by showing 7 strands growing upwards, the 3 smallest went to the left and the 4 largests to the right, all the muscles of the male body had been worked with great dedication and yet they were not massive, he wore dark blue pants and covering his entire trunk was a greenish yellow sleeveless armor with thin black stripes, he also had shoulder pads protruding to the sides and a pair of entrances that protected his thighs, his arms were bare except for the long navy blue wristbands that covered a good part of his forearms and where he had to finish his spine hung what appeared to be a tail, his right arm hugged the shoulder of the shorter figure, she wore pants and a armor similar to the male, without However, it did not have shoulder pads that protruded and below her waist the armor took the form of a skirt leaving a small hole through which a tail equal to that of the man fell, both saw a starry sky, or more precisely the brightest star that was in the sky just above them.

-What is that?- Louise asked as she looked carefully at the image.

-This? It's what I told you, in my world this is called image or photography, but I think that here the appropriate term would be painting-

-They... have a tail?- She asked, focusing on the strange appendix.

-Ah, yes ... well, it's the image of a ... tale where I come from, if you want I can tell you the story later- Reese replied and then ran his finger over the image causing it to change to a lake at night while It reflected the moon, moving to the corners of the phone were other small images, among them Reese moved his finger to that of a camera and then put the phone down and looked at Louise.

-Excuse me, but could you stand up there?- The young man asked while pointing to a part of the room where there was nothing.

-Why?-

-I'm going to show you how this is used to take a painting, just stand there or do any pose of your choice and make sure you remember it well- The boy replied when Louise got up from her seat to stand in front of him with her arms crossed -Is that okay?- She asked when she saw him smile. -What's wrong?-

-It's nothing- He answered covering his mouth with one hand -It's just that pose is a bit popular where I come from, so I didn't expect to see it here too, at least not so soon-

-"Well that and that I did not expect to see one of the classic poses of a tsundere, it really is funny to see someone doing one without even knowing the meaning of the term"- Reese thought when he pointed the camera of the device at the girl and pressed the button capture by letting a slight click sound.

-Well, that's it, you can come see it-

-Eh? You're done? And where are the paintings, the brushes and the canvas?- Asked the girl as she walked towards her seat once more.

-Where I come from, people don't use that kind of stuff anymore, well, unless you're a professional artist-

-Professional artist?-

-Yes, someone who works making paintings and exposing them to the public- The boy replied showing the newly taken photo.

-Is…. Incredible- Louise said unable to take her eyes off the image -Why there would be people who work painting if you can just use this and have all kinds of paintings?-

-Well, that's because a photo can only capture things that already exist, if you wanted to create a new painting then a phone would not do any good, besides people usually appreciate the effort painters put into making their works, or at least most.

-I see-

-Now the next thing, the music- Replied the boy as I've touched the screen again making this time a list appear -I guess there are minstrels or bards here, right?-

-You mean commoners who sing about the legends and myths of different heroes and creatures in exchange for money or food?- Louise asked when she noticed a slight contraction in Reese's expression when she said the word commoners, although it disappeared a second after she noticed it.

-Yes, they, where I come from, in addition to the normal songs there is something similar to the music they make, only that most of them are only melodies, without singing or with choirs in some cases, these melodies are called soundtracks and there are some that are very popular reaching the point that transcend their country of origin and are heard in other distant countries, personally this melody is one of my favorites- He said when his finger met the screen.

Spider-man 2002 Main Theme

The song started and Louise heard it, the beginning was soft, like a whisper, almost imperceptible, like a thin thread that one would lose sight of if you did not pay enough attention, and suddenly more sounds began to come together, it was like if that thin thread were to divide into two and then into four, branching out into more and more parts as it kept going, as if it were forming something, something big, Louise couldn't remember hearing anything like it before, suddenly the melody gave a change, it was as if there was something out of place, an obstacle or a confrontation perhaps? So that later the sound would return to the one before, but with more and more emotion this time with voices supporting the instruments while the feeling of emotion that it transmitted continued to grow, and once again the feeling changed, with a sad tone that lasted a few seconds, only for it to start climbing once more, going higher and higher, until the final notes came, sounding like a warm farewell.

The room was silent once more for a few seconds, until Reese's voice broke that silence.

-And? What do you think?- The boy asked giving a slightly mocking smile.

-I…. I never heard anything like that- Louise said -It was… -

-Amazing?- Reese completed looking at her -Yes, it's one of my favorite melodies from one of my favorite stories-

-What kind of magic does that use this to function?- Asked the girl.

-I does not use magic at all- The redhead replied -It is science- He added earning a strange look from Louise -As I said, it is difficult to explain but let me put it this way, here they consider magic as energy?-

Louise put a hand on her chin thinking, certainly during her first year she had been told in classes that to perform a spell she had to use her willpower and when she failed, she locked herself in the library investigating everything she could about willpower and how she should use it correctly, and while everything she investigated did not help her do her spells, she remembered that several books referred to willpower as the energy that fed magic, so in a way magic was energy too, right? With that in mind she explain it to Reese who after hearing what she knew nodded slowly.

-I see, then magic works with an energy called willpower huh? We could say that it's the energy that your bodies channel to use their spells, isn't it?- He asked once more to what Louise answered affirmatively.

-Well, what they use in my world is similar only in a certain way since although it is energy, this is created by the humanity outside their body, imagine a blacksmith but instead of forging weapons or tools, forge energy, that energy It is called electricity, and that has been the axis of people in my world to create and operate things like these, anyone who studies and accumulates enough knowledge can very well understand how these types of devices work, magic is not necessary to manufacture it. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?- Reese finished.

-I think in a way I do- Louise replied as she tried to fully understand what the red-haired boy was saying.

-So? You believe me now?-

Louise was unsure, yes, what Reese had shown so far has been impressive, but the existence of another world? That far exceeded the impressive.

-Well, if you still have doubts I think I still have one more thing I can show- He said calling Louise's attention -If I demonstrated magical abilities that do not exist in this world, would that be enough?-

-What? If you can do that then why not show it from the start?-

-Nothing in particular, I just thought that if I said it all of a sudden maybe you would deny the truth and you would not believe me, that and I think that doing something so shocking before we spoke calmly would have been counterproductive, after all If you see a guy you have never spoken to and know nothing about, doing things that shouldn't be possible, I think it would be normal to be a little scared, don't you think? That is why I used simpler things first, if we count the things I already taught you, now you must be at least a little predisposed to believe my words more easily, right?-

Louise understood the point Reese had made from so she nodded and then said -So? What is this magic that you will do that is not possible to do in this world?-

-Before that I would like to ask, what kind of magic do you use here? I would like to know before doing anything-

-Here we have the 4 elemental magics, fire, water, earth and air, in addition to what is derived from those magics, such as the transmutation that is part of the branch of the earth, there are also the combinations of spells with which you can create other elements like ice or lightning-

-Um, is that all? If I remember correctly the incantation that you made when you finished the contract, did you say something about a pentagon of the 5 elements, if so, then why are there only the 4 primary elements?-

-Well, the fifth element is the void, it is a lost element that nobody is able to use, the only one in history that could was the founder Brimir-

-I see, from what I know there were also the 4 elemental magics but as far as I understood the spells that could be done depended on the type of mana that the person had, combining both things you could create for example ice, but there were 2 other elements additional, the shadow or the yin and the light or the yang-

-The shadow and the light? How do those elements work?-

-Well, I really don't know much about those elements, but I remember that the shadow element is mainly used for debuffs, although it also has other uses-

-Debuffs? What is that?-

-Oh, of course, obviously here you do not know the meaning of that word, to put it simple, debuffs are negative although not fatal effects, things like blocking the opponent's senses, slowing down all their movements, making them lose energy faster, make them feel sick and similar things, while light magic is what would be called buffs, and its effects are the opposite of shadow magic, increasing the speed of a partner, enhancing an attack, although I also heard from people who used it for things like casting light rays or creating swords, with that you have it, right?- He ask while looking at Louise alone to realize that she was writing notes in a small notebook -Hahaha, I doubt that is necessary, after all as you said yourself, in this world they only use the 4 primary elements-

-In any case it is interesting information, until today no one knew the existence of another world, but now I am hearing about magic that no one knows, the most similar thing here would be the void- She said as she finished writing -Then you will use one of those unknown elements?- She asked turning to see Reese.

Hearing the question the boy just laughed a little nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

-Well, you see, due to... certain circumstances I'm completely unable to use any of the 4 elemental magic or the one of light and shadow-

-What?!- Louise asked with her eyes open -Then how are you supposed you will prove that you are from another world? You said you were a magic knight, right? How can you be a "MAGIC" knight if you can't use magic at all?- Louise asked slightly disturbed.

-Calm down, firstly I never said I would use magic, I said magical abilities, and secondly let's say I'm just a bit special, believe me, I can definitely do something more better than throw some fireballs or a couple of ice spears- Reese replied while in his mind appeared the scene of Reinhard launching a huge beam of energy against Elsa with just the movement of a common sword that he found on the ground.

-So what it is? If you can do something as impressive as you say then I want to see it- Louise said.

-Well, that would be a bit complicated at the moment- Reese replied looking out the window, he and Louise had talked for a considerable time and outside you could already see the star-filled sky -First, I would need a weapon like a sword or a spear and even if I had one right now, what I would do would be very eye-catching, it would probably cause scandal, so I would suggest we continue this conversation tomorrow-

-"Although it is not as if I was planning to go and launch a giant energy beam anyway, even if I could, it would draw people's attention too much, be it day or night"- Reese thought before speaking again -For my part I think enough things have happened during the day today, so I think going to sleep would not be a bad idea- And at that moment the realization hit both Reese and Louise and a single question was formed in the mind of both.

-"Where am I supposed to sleep?"-

-"Where's Reese supposed to sleep?"-

* * *

I'm not going to lie, i've had this chapter already done since some days, but sincerly i was waiting the aid of one of my friends who knows more english than me.

I gave him this chapter and he's done all the translating stuff and some further correction (that fucking smug), so feel free to tell me ANY error in this chapter so I can kick his ass.

Changing subject, the next chapter would be published in 5 or 7 days, until then I'll be waiting your comments for this chapter.

**BanalCrepe:** Friend, if someday we meet, remember that I owe you a soda. Thanks for the suggested corrections, if you find errors in this chapter I'll owe you a hamburger too.

**EmperorCeph:** I thought about that in the begining, but there will not be any more Re:zero elements in this story. So I think that technally it wouldn't classify as a crossover, maybe? Well who cares? Maybe I'll change it to crossover in the future, but I'm not sure about it yet.

Credits to the translator: Chris Mclaine.

See you next week… If we're lucky


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Night**

Okay, I'm going to be honest here and say this was my mistake, I didn't think about the small detail that I had no place to sleep, but hey, could you blame me? I had had to juggle my head, thinking about how to direct the conversation so that Louise believed my words, acting as if I was completely in control of the situation, until dealing with the fact that I was in a world that until less than one day I thought was fictional, in my opinion that was already outstanding, I considered myself intelligent, not a genius.

Leaving my ramblings aside I looked at Louise hoping that she had any solution but all I saw was a slightly nervous expression, I sighed and decided that I had to give her a way out, this was not her fault after all, she expected to get some animal but she ended up trapped with me and I refused to sleep on the pile of straw I saw in one corner of the room.

-Louise, I will go out and look for a place to spend the night- I said to the girl and she widened her eyes when she heard my idea.

-What? But that is-

-It's the best solution at the moment- I interrupted her -I will not solve anything by staying here, there is only one bed and no furniture where I can sleep, maybe I will be lucky and find a good place but in the worst case I have some experience camping in the nature, I know it's not your fault that I did not foresee this situation, however I would be grateful if you could help me solve this problem tomorrow- I finished and I waited her reaction, she had a slightly reluctant expression for a few seconds but in the end she let out a sigh of resignation and looked at me.

-I understand, I'm sorry about this Reese, tomorrow I'll talk to the director to fix this-

-Thank you- I answered and before leaving the room I stopped and said -I'll see you tomorrow Louise, rest- To then close the door behind me and start walking down the hall, while doing so I couldn't help but look at the screen of my phone, and with a couple of quick movements of my fingers I found myself in the image gallery, selecting one in particular I touched it with my thumb making it extend and cover the entire screen of my device, in it were 4 people, a man in half of his forties, he wore a formal suit, had black hair brushed to one side, his face showed a confident and happy smile, next to him was a woman with a kind look and smile, she wore a violet dress and just as the man had an expression between happy and proud, in front of them was a dark-haired boy dressed in a toga and next to him was a small girl with long light brown hair, she wore a pure white dress and happily hugging the dark-haired boy, the people in the photo were me and my family at my high school graduation, seeing them a thought crept into my mind.

-Perhaps…. they were going through the same thing as me?- The very idea brought chills to my body, my parents were smart, much more than they appeared, so I was sure if they only had a tenth of what I had obtained as Saint of the Sword could handle almost anything, but my sister … she's a different subject, as brilliant as she was, she was still a girl of only 10 years old, if she was in a situation similar to mine then I… No, thinking about those kinds of things would only divert my attention from what was really important, going home, I had no means to check if what I thought really was happening or not, so for now I had to think about where I could find a place where spending the night, looking up I found a sky full of stars greeting me, without realizing I had just reached the exit of the bedroom tower, it was a beautiful sky to be honest, especially with the 2 moons in the center that crowned the landscape, seeing both satellites only served as the final proof that this was all real, this was really happening to me, it wasn't a well-crafted prank or an extremely realistic dream, I was really far from home, giving one last glimpse of the stars I decided that it was time to seriously think things.

The knowledge I had about Zero no Tsukaima was basic in the best case, without even finishing the first season most of the knowledge about future events came from a friend of mine who had finished the series and told me certain specific things to call my attention and make me interested in the show, the worst thing of all was that he also told me that the anime differed from the novel in several points, especially at the end where the plot of both versions was completely different, and with that came the most important question, would the power of the Saint of the Sword be enough to overcome all that this world could throw at me until Louise could return me home? I did not know this world completely so I wasn't 100% sure, but no matter what happened I would do my best to manage them, after all I never heard Gerald mention anything about some character with characteristics above human like in re: zero.

At that moment I felt something hit my chest and I heard a slight kya, paying attention to my surroundings once again I saw that I had collided with a girl causing her to fall sitting on the ground, surrounding her there were several articles of clothing on the ground next to with a basket.

-Oh no, I had just washed all these clothes- She said in a slightly frustrated tone.

Approaching her I held out my hand and spoke -I'm sorry about that, are you okay?- But when she saw me her eyelids widened, everything was silent for a few seconds, when that time passed the girl stood up so quick that I almost thought she would fly off the ground, and when she was straight as a pole she leaned in at a perfect 90 degrees while she was speaking in a nervous voice.

**-I…. I'm sorry, please excuse me for colliding into you, l…. The clothes basket did not let me see where I was going and I… .. l… .. I'm sorry- She said with a rather nervous voice.**

Ok, what the hell is going on here? I didn't remember be so intimidating, I had not even spoken out loud, but it was clear that she was scared, now the question was how I would solve this situation -You do not need to lower your head- I said a little hurriedly, seeing someone in this state it was quite uncomfortable.

-It was not your fault, in fact if we are going to look for culprits then I should be the first to be pointed out, I had nothing to obstruct my vision and even so I did'nt see you for being too focused on my thoughts- I added trying to decrease at least a bit her nervousness, however it seems that wasn't very effective.

-N ... no, even if I couldn't see the front, I should have been more careful- She answered quickly while refusing to look up.

Okay Reese, now think, how will you get out of this situation? The first thing is to calm her, I can find out why she was so nervous later, thinking about how to complete this task I turned my eyes to the clothes lying on the floor and an idea occurred to me, without her seeing me I bent and picked up the basket for later starting to fill it with the clothes that had fallen to the ground, when I was going for the fifth garment the girl seemed to realize what I was doing and emitted a screech of surprise.

-P… .. please don't do that, I must be the one to pick up these clothes- She said as he quickly took some clothes from the floor and hung them on her left arm.

-Here, take it- I said, extending the basket in front of her, and when she looked up I could see the indecision on her face, at least she didn't seem scared anymore, now to continue.

-I know I said it was my fault, but isn't it a bit cruel to ignore me like that?- I added as I tried my best make a friendly smile.

-Ah?! N ... no, thank you very much for the help- She answered once again in a hurry as she took the basket and we both stood up.

-Don't worry, that was just a joke, but you don't need to be nervous, I promise you I'm not going to do anything bad- I assured her, after all one of the best ways to reduce the intensity in a tense moment was with a joke, It doesn't matter if the joke is good or bad, the atmosphere should calm down at least a little if you are not on the receiving end of the discussion, that in addition to the promise of no harm had caused the girl's mood to go from scared to a little uncomfortable.

-Well, where are we going now?- I said without releasing the basket.

-Eh? W ... what?-

-Yes, I know it may sound a bit strange but at least I would like to help you with this, please take it as a selfish request of mine, okay?-

-I…. well ... ok, this way please- She said this time in a defeated tone as he left the basket in my hands and started walking, it did not take us long to reach a water source, where from a carved lion's head the stone flowed water towards a small pond, next to source was a relatively large wooden bucket, a laundry board, and what looked like a medium-sized bar of soap.

-So here is where you normally wash the clothes?-

-N ... no, normally all clothes are washed every day while students are in class, but when a student or teacher personally asks me to wash their clothes I come here-

-I see, well let's start then- I said as I removed the gloves from my hands and rolled up my sleeves, this time there were no gasps or stutters, but I did not need to hear them to know that the girl was shocked, turning to look at her I confirmed my assumptions, there she was, practically frozen, with her mouth slightly open and an expression that said "this can't be true".

-Is something wrong?- I asked, making her startled a little.

-N... no, it's just that … um well, have you washed clothes before?- She asked a little hesitant.

-Yes, I may not be an expert but since I was a kid my parents taught me to do all the household chores and a few other things to a level at least acceptable in case I ever lived alone, cooking, cleaning, sweeping, painting, repairing and things like that, is not for being smug but I think I am quite versatile, also from what I see these clothes, we should only need to rub them lightly with soap and then rinse them, after all they only stained a little with dirt when they fell- I said and to emphasize my point I pointed out the stain on a pair of pants I took from the basket.

Seeing where she was pointing I saw how against all logic the girl's eyes widened even more and moved looking me up and down well, which was honestly a bit of fun.

-You… .. Could you be the familiar that Miss Valliere summoned? -

This was... curious, how did she know that? What's more, now that I saw this girl well, it seemed quite familiar to me, short black hair, maid outfit, I have it on the tip of my tongue but I can't remember it well, the best for now will be to get some information from her.

-That's an interesting question, what makes you think that?-

-Well, throughout the day the staff of the academy was talking about how Miss Valliere summoned a person, a young man with red hair-

-Even if that's the case I'm sure I'm not the only redhead in the whole place, right?-

And to answer the girl nodded a few times and after that her finger pointed at my left hand.

-But there are also those marks on the back of your hand, I have seen some familiars and well ... all of them had marks like yours-

When I heard those words I found myself smiling slightly, this girl was more insightful than she seemed, although she didn't mention it I'm sure that she noticed that my clothes are different from the rest in this place along with the fact that I was carrying a sword, I could notice it since while we were walking she gave me some furtive glances, surely when she saw the marks on my hand she connected the dots and concluded that I didn't belong to either the student body or the staff of the academy, that in added the gossip that must have been around since my arrival would obviously result in she thinking that the human summoned was I.

-Well, in that case there is no way to deny it, isn't it?- I said with a cordial tone -My name is Reese Van Astrea, it's a pleasure- I ended up reaching her out my hand.

She stared at my hand for a moment before slowly stretching hers up to take minen-My name is Siesta, it is a pleasure to meet you Van Astrea-sama-

Hearing your greeting, I blinked a few times, sama? She had used sama with me? -Please, you don't need use sama with me, honestly it's a bit awkward-

-Eh? But as part of the academy staff I must respect you, even if you are a familiar, you are still a noble-

-I really don't think that is the case, I wasn't born in this country so I am not really anyone here, a simple foreigner who took the role of a student's familiar, so let's leave the formalisms, ok? You can just call me Reese if you let me call you Siesta-

-Umm, I understand … Reese…. san-

-It's not exactly what I expected, but I think that will work, well, now let's start with these clothes- I said and turn around to take the bucket when the girl spoke again, or in this case scream.

-Wait! Are you really okay with helping me do the laundry?- She asked as she stared at me.

-Don't worry, as I said, at least I am able to wash clothes to an acceptable level, also, if my mother found out that I caused a girl problems and I didn't even try to help her, I would never hear the end of her scoldings- And already That this time I did not hear any objection, I simply took the wooden bucket and filled it with water, then put it between the two and threw one of the garments, only after a few seconds, other garment found its way into the bucket, this time from Siesta's hand, for a time neither of us said anything, we were just there, wetting, soaping, rinsing and squeezing the garments mechanically, it was only when I finished with the third garment that I decided to speak once more .

-Hey, I can ask you a question? You really don't need to answer it if you don't want to, but I would be grateful if you do it- I asked for her consent without taking my eyes off the garment I was washing, she stood still for a few seconds, probably thinking about whether she should accept or not to that I make the question, until in the end she gave me her consent shaking her head up and down.

-Thank you, what I want to know is why you seemed to be afraid of me a few minutes ago, well, to be honest, it still seems that you are a bit tense with me, is it something I did? If so, I'd like you to tell me so I can apologize appropriately- I asked her in the most calm and least intimidating way possible.

-Eh?! N ... it's not like that, it's just that Van... I mean Reese-san surprised me a lot and… .. I … well… ..- And once again it seemed that she was getting nervous, so I hurried to try to calm her down.

-Calm down, what I said before I keep it, I promise not to do anything that affects you negatively no matter what you answer me, so you can be calm and be honest with me- I said and it seems this time my words had the desired effect, since his stuttering stopped and she looked at me like she was thinking what to say.

-Reese-san….. really isn't from around here right?-

-Eh? Why do you ask? I told you before that I'm a foreigner, right?-

-Yes, it's just that... the first time you said it I didn't think it was true, but after listening you I realize that you really you aren't like the Tristain nobles-

While listening to Siesta's explanation he was also thinking, wasn't he like Tristain's nobles? Well, that was obvious, I wasn't a noble nor had I been raised similarly to one, also, from what I remembered from the series the nobles here were...

That was! How had I been such an idiot to not remember it? In this world only those who possessed magic were considered noble, this had led them to develop a superiority complex towards commoners who were seen as inferior in the eyes of the magical poblation, and Siesta believed that I was a noble, so she was cautious with me because dhae had fear of offending me.

In the midst of my thoughts I heard the voice of the maid so I turned my gaze to her and listened her words.

-Here, most nobles are ... um...- She stopped and put on a thoughtful expression, surely trying to search for a term that wasn't too offensive.

-So arrogant and full of themselves that sometimes it can be even embarrassing to see?- I said without the slightest intention of masking the smile that my own comment caused me.

-!- Even if Siesta didn't say anything I could clearly hear what she thought about my comment, "Did he really just say that? !", it was probably something like that, taking into account the expression she had in her face.

-I actually saw a few signs of that behavior but since I was still a newcomer I gave priority to talking to Louise and collecting some information- I told her my thoughts but when I saw her expression she still didn't seem to have come out of her amazement, so I put a hand in front of her face and snapped my fingers a couple of times to get her out of her trance.

-Eh?-

-Come on, was it really so surprising what I said that about the nobility?-

-B... But does Reese-san really think like that? -

-Yes, and I am not the only one, where I come from there are also some people like that, those who believe that others are below them, either because they have more power, money or knowledge, but the general population is against of that kind of attitude-

-Is... is that really true?- She asked in a surprised tone and slightly….. Hopeful?

-Yeah, so you don't need to bother following all those "rules" of nobles or commoners with me- I replied hoping that this would dispel her annoyances.

-Could…. Could Reese-san tell me more about where he came from? - She asked this time without a hint of fear and I could swear that I even got to see little stars in her eyes for a moment.

I took this as a sign that I had finally managed to completely calm the situation and I had no trouble telling her a couple of things about the earth.

-I have no problem with that, now, where should I start…-

And since I started narrating some of the simplest things in the modern world everything was more enjoyable, at least Siesta did not get nervous or stutter again, from time to time she even answered some questions I asked about her and before we knew it, all the clothes were clean and hung waiting to dry the next day while we walked with Siesta leading the way.

-So where does Reese-san come from, not only the nobles can go to the academies to study?-

-That's right, anyone who can pay a certain amount of money can enter a school and study, and even if they don't have money it is possible to enter schools that are free-

-But then, why do people spend money if there are places where they can study without paying? -

-That is because generally the most expensive places are better than the free ones, but there are also places where the only schools there are are the free ones, this is because the leaders of those places pay the schools with the taxes of the population-

-I see, you had no idea that such a place existed, what is the name of the place where Reese-san live before?-

-The name of my home? Umm… Well, if there is a name that encompasses all the places that are there then that would be… Earth-

-Earth?-

-Yes, I'm a terrestrial- What's more, on second thought it really wouldn't be wrong to call the people of this world aliens, after all they are literally from another planet.

-It must be nice….. live in a place like that- She said this time in a slightly light tone discouraged.

-Come on, you don't have to get like this, I will not deny that there are many benefits you get from living there, but believe me, the earth also has some serious problems- I added trying to cheer her up, after all this world also had its good points, here there wasn't global warming or pollution, and while I'm sure there must be people in power who are corrupt, at least there weren't crazies with access to weapons of mass destruction who could cause nuclear wars by simply ordering an attack.

-Yes, I suppose that no matter where you are, there will always be problems- She said and stopped in front of the entrance to a different tower than that the student rooms -This is where the academy staff rooms are, thank you very much for helping me Reese-san, and also for the stories from your home, they were very entertaining- She spoke while slightly lowering her head, nothing forced like when she apologized to me a while ago, this time the gesture was more natural and with sincere gratitude.

-Don't worry about it, it was my fault, thanks to you for talking with me, it really helped me relax a little, now I must go find a place to spend the night, please wish me luck- I answered as I turned and got up my hand goodbye, when the girl spoke once more.

-Wait, Reese-san doesn't have a place to sleep?- She asked with clear doubt in her voice.

-Ah yeah, I didn't mention it before, right? What happens is that in Louise's room there really was no place where I could sleep, so I decided to go out and look for a place where I could spend the night, by any chance you don't know any? I really have no problem as long as it's not the ground or a bunch of straw, when I was a kid I once slept on one and it wasn't very confortable-

She widened her eyes slightly at my statement but her expression became pensive less than a second later, none said anything as she thought until finally her expression changed once more, this time she looked slightly... shy?

-I... If Reese-san doesn't mind... then...-

Eh? Nonononononono, I had seen something like this before, but, she is not about to suggest what I believe right? It is impossible that only after a pleasant conversation she suggests something like that... right? Seeing her, I realized that she was having trouble finishing her sentence, oh god, does she really want to offer her room as a lodging for me? Well Reese, you're a decent guy, so think of a gentle way to refuse and then get ready to sleep on the grass tonight, damn, I hope I'm not cold, sometimes I really hate being a decent guy.

-You could sleep in one of the empty rooms for the academy staff- She finished hastily.

-Thank you but I … - I stopped halfway completely processing what Siesta had suggested.

-Rooms for staff? Did you say rooms for the staff?- I asked with what was probably a stupid tone.

-Yes, but if Reese-san doesn't like the idea then-

-No!- I interrupted her again this time I was slightly nervous -An empty room is perfectly fine for me-

-Really? Then please follow me- She answered with a happy tone once more to then turn around and start walking with me following her a couple of steps behind.

The walk lasted a couple of minutes in which no one said anything, until we finally reached a passageway with multiple doors on each side, we advanced until we reached the last one, Siesta took the handle and opened the door, letting me see a small room, inside there was a bed, a chair next to a wooden table and a small bedside table with 2 drawers, it wasn't remarkable, but it was definitely better than sleeping outside.

-Thanks for this Siesta, I really owe you one- I said as I gave her a slight nod.

-Ah, no problem, but would Reese-san like me to wake him up tomorrow?-

-Mmm, yes, that would be helpful, it's fine if you do it at the same time you normally wake up-

-I understand, then see you tomorrow Reese-san, have a good night- She leaned in slightly before starting to walk away.

-Yes, the same for you Siesta, see you- I answered before closing my door and walking to the bed where I sat down and after a few seconds where I didn't say or do anything I slapped myself, a clear slap sound filled the room for a fraction of a second before disappearing, then I covered my face with both hands.

-God, how could I be such an idiot, to think that for a moment I thought she would invite me to sleep in her room- At this point I was inclined to think that the transfer of worlds had killed some of my brain cells.

So after wallowing in my own shame for a few more seconds I decided to go to sleep, I needed my mind to rest from all these events in order to think better, I really hoped that when I got up I would not find myself in that infinite white space again, or worse, that when I opened my eyes I was surprised that I was in a hospital waking up from a coma that lasted several years, well, at least I had met another of the recurring characters in the series besides Louise.

* * *

Ok, maybe I spent a little time, but I have an excuse! I mean an explanation, for 4 very long days (from 06/02 to 06/06) I was completely disconnected and without internet, and although I translated the chapter on my own and I could have published it on 06/06 at night (which was when the internet came back), I really wanted my translator to take a look at the chapter and correct all mistakes I might have made.

**EmperorCeph:** Lets see, with respect of being called a heretage, i've thought about it, in my opinion there are only two paths for someone like Reese here, the first is could he be called a blasphemous being (you know, someone who goes against what established Brimir, the demon king, yada yada yada) or being called like the second coming of the founder, whatever could be the case, Reese wouldn't like it at all, taking consideration the personality that I thought for him it's very likely that he won't like anything that involves with Romalia, the Pope and Julio, along the way it will be more clearer what i'm refering to and why.

With the cellphone yes, I've considered calling it a metia, however i've discarded it for two reasons, the first is as Reese said it himself he isn't a genius, he's smart and has his own set of abilities that could've been useful if he didn't have Reinhard's abilities, but he doesn't get to the point where he can think and plan everything out, so at that time he couldn't remember or it never ocured to him to call metia his cellphone, and the second is that I wanted to introduce to Louise the concept of technology, a metia for what I understood is an artefact that "non magical" people can use to utilize magic.

The duel, yes, about that, I'm hoping that it comes, I can't say much but it will certainly happen.

I've already thought of the ways of explaining the divine protections, there is a little clue in the fourth chapter, however I haven't thought the moment or the occasion in wich it will happen, about the number of blessings, Nagatsuki Teppei (Re:Zero's author) said that the number of blessings that Reinhard has goes over 100, but there are only 40 known at the moment.

About asking more questions, you don't need to stop yourself, I love answering questions

**Tarrasque698:** Thanks for the comment and don't worry, I'll definitely continue this.

**BanalCrepe:** Hahahah thanks for showing the mistakes, my translator says that he doesn't like you anymore because now I can make fun of him, feel free to report any future mistakes you will find.

**Dcwestby:** Thank you for the comment, learning languages is something that i've recently liked doing, after learning english i'd like to learn a little bit of german or russian, besides spanish, I imagine that learning the mexican variation must've been a little difficult, there they have a lot of idioms that in other countries don't.

As many must have realized, English is not my first language, in fact it is the third (and I'm still in the middle of learning, so writing this is also good for me to practice the language) so if you can point out any mistake I made, I will try to correct it as soon as possible and if any charitable soul can help me correct the next chapter before publishing it, it would be great, for now I would love it if you left me a review.

Credits to the translator: Chris Mclaine.

The next chapter will be published in ... I don't really know, ten to twelve days?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Its Time For The Duel, Sword vs Wand**

It was the start of a new day in Halkeginia, with each passing second the sun's rays covered more and more land throughout the entire continent, of all the daytime creatures one of the first to awaken was the little birds, stretching and singing marked the beginning of their activities, as the exemplary workers who they were, they went to fulfill their task in the best possible way, some went to get their daily livelihood, others wanted food for both, themselves and their offspring, somelooked for material for their nests while the rest of them looked for a mate, after all the continuation of the species was the same or perhaps more important than the survival of oneself.

Anyone who saw these creatures couldn't but wonder if humanity would have an equivalent working group, would there be people who would get up so early in the morning to fulfill their duties with a similar dedication? Well the answer was yes.

The Tristain Academy of Magic, was the best and most famous educational center that existed in Halkeginia, it wouldn't only educate its students in magical arts, topics such as etiquette, history or land administration wouldn't be weird for any student graduated from the academy, even the level of teachers was high, after all the school only hired teachers who were in the triangular or square class, therefore the quality of the service personnel couldn't be inferior, to be selected they had to go through a rigorous selection process, although mostly young people none of them would be out of place working as an important part in any house of at least Earl rank, every day they would get up shortly after dawn, after breakfast they would clean all the classrooms and rooms where the students would meet, continuing with their work a part would begin with the preparation of the dining room while the rest supported the kitchen staff to have everything ready when the student's breakfast time comes.

But today seemed to be an exception to the rule, since you could see a single figure walking through the corridors of the staff rooms even before the other maids woke up to carry out their activities, it was not too long, probably in 10 minutes anyone could see how they would all go to the kitchen to receive their first meal of the day, however that didn't take away the curious thing about the situation.

Taking care not to make any sound too loud, the figure moved to the end of the hall, there, standing in front of the door, the figure gave 2 light knocks and waited for an answer. When it didn't arrive, the figure reached out and slowly opened the door, the room itself was no different from the rest, except for a couple of things.

The first was what was on the small dresser, Siesta approached the garments that had been placed there and without being able to avoid it, her fingers touched the fabric, all she needed was a slight touch to say that the clothes were made with the finest of materials, none of the garments she had held in her hands before matched the sensation this conveyed, as her fingers continued to run across the fabric, the maid's eyes met a printed shape on the shoulder.

-"Is this the blazon of Reese's-san family?"- She asked quietly with her finger going through the peaks of the blazon.

Leaving the clothes, Siesta's gaze passed to the figure lying on the bed, his red hair stood out in contrast to the muted color of the sheets or pillow, the expression on his face showed that he had a peaceful sleep, the maid's hand reached out to touch his shoulder and wake him up, but before contact was made the boy moved slightly and his eyes widened, not even a second passed when it landed on her and spoke.

-Good morning Siesta-

The sudden greeting surprised her so it took her a second to compose herself and responded -G-good morning Reese -san-

The boy yawned and stretched his arms slightly to then sit on the bed, without his white coat or pants now a shirt and thin pants of dark fabric covered his figure, Siesta watched with his cheeks a little red as the young man got up and dressed, when it was over, he lifted the sheets and there was the sword that the boy had with him yesterday, he... had slept next to his sword? Looking at the golden patterns on the white sheath the maid couldn't help but wonder if the weapon was some kind of family heirloom, considering that Reese had refused to seperate with it even while he was sleeping it was surely very important to him, when the redhead finished adjusting the weapon at his waist, he looked up and smiled.

-Well, I'm ready, I usually take a bath in the morning but I think that today won't be possible, right?-

-Well, the common bathrooms for the students open every day after breakfast and close before dinner so if Reese -san waits a bit he could take a shower afterwards-

-I see, and at what time is breakfast served to students?-

\- Mmmm- The maid put a finger on her chin with a thoughtful expression, the general appearance was quite cute in Reese's opinion -I would say in just over 2 hours, approximately-

-Well, then I- grrrrr- The young man's stomach sounded interrupting what he was saying.

\- … .-

\- … .-

The room was silent for a few seconds until Reese's voice was heard again.

-Please pretend that never happened- The boy asked with an embarrassed tone and without looking at the maid's face, after all he had not eaten anything since he woke up in that white space, when he arrived in this world he spend all his time talking to Louise and he forgot to order something to eat.

Siesta, for her part, more than amused, she was surprised, in all the time she had been working in the magic academy, she had never seen any of the students or teachers behave in the same way that the young man did in front of her, all the nobles she had seen so far were divided into 2 classes, those who were so refined to the point that they seemed to overact or were emotionless golems, and those who were arrogant to the point where they seemed to think they were above even the other nobles, but the red-haired boy in front of her gave a different feeling, he was familiar and friendly without being invasing, and although he did not have the "class" that other nobles had, he was not vulgar at all, thinking about this she couldn't avoid that a slight laugh escaped her, she was not laughing at him or the growling his stomach had made, but at the fact that there were nobles like him.

-Ahh, yes, come on, laugh at the poor guy who hasn't eaten in more than a day- Reese said with an ironic tone as his right hand squeezed the place where his heart was.

-No, it's just that Reese-san really is a curious person- the maid answered before completely processing the redhead's words and opening her eyes with surprise -Wait! Reese-san hasn't eaten anything since yesterday?!-

-Yes, what happens is that after I was summoned I was talking to Louise for hours, and when we realized it was time to sleep, it was then that I left the room to look for a place to stay and I met you-

-That's bad! A person should not skip meals, in addition to stomach pain Reese-san could get sick if he neglects his diet, from now on if this happens again please tell me and I will take care of it, understand?!-

This time Reese couldn't help but be a bit surprised and take a step back by pure instinct, Siesta's tone was not aggressive or intimidating at all, it's more, some people might even call it adorable, like when a girl scolded a little boy without being really upset with him, this reminded Reese the way of his mother scolding him, so before he knew it, he was nodding at the girl's question.

When Siesta saw the young man taller than her with a surprised expression and nodding quickly she became aware of the situation they were in and laughed again, this time a little louder than the first time, this in turn caused Reese to stop his head movement and also laugh shortly after at the funny thing about the situation.

Shortly thereafter they were both leaving the staff quarters tower toward the academy dining room when the maid spoke.

-Sorry for acting like this Reese-san, I really don't know what happened to me- She said with a slightly regretful tone, after all, even if Reese had said that she could treat him like anyone else, she thought she shouldn't have treated him like a child.

-Come on, don't worry about it, the formal and serious atmospheres don't really go with me, I prefer the relaxed and friendly ones, although I have to admit that for a moment I felt a little intimidated, you know?-

-Eh? P-please forget what happened Reese-san- The girl said with shame in her voice.

-Hahaha, I'll try, but I can't promise anything, after all you really reminded me of my mom-

-The mother of Reese -San?-

-Yes, since I can remember she has always scolded me in that way, I honestly think she just likes to make fun of me when she sees that I react like in the room-

-Is that so?-

-Yes, Dad says she acts like this with me because as a mother she feels more attached to her first child, but I don't think that's why, in my opinion she is simply too childish when it comes to family-

-It seems that Reese-san gets along pretty well with her mother-

-Yes, I think you could say that's the case, after all she is one of the people I admire the most- The redhead answered when they both arrived at the kitchen.

-Well, please wait here Reese -san, I'll prepare something quick so you can have breakfast-

-Thanks, you don't need to prepare much foo-grrrrrrr- And once again Reese's words were interrupted by his stomach, which this time had emitted a louder growl than the first time.

-On second thought I think I'll leave the amount of food to you- He finished with an embarrassed tone.

Siesta smiled and began removing some things from the materials warehouse, among the most striking was a piece of meat, some potatoes and vegetables, a few spices and a small bottle.

Reese observed everything from his seat a couple of meters away and saw how the girl quickly washed and cut the meat and then put it in a pot and in turn put it on fire.

For a moment the boy's gaze stayed on the flame that It burned under the pot, his thoughts raced trying to find an explanation on how this world could have something that works in a similar way to a modern stove, there was no smoke coming out of the fire so the fuel that fueled it was not wood or similar material, gas was also discarded, even with the little they knew about this world it was obvious that with the technological level they had, it would be impossible for them to create gas-fired stoves, and electricity was not even taken into account, probably the only current source in this world would be lightning.

So deep was Reese in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Siesta had already removed the pot from the fire, in addition to cutting the vegetables and moving everything to a new pot.

-Well, just wait a moment and the food will be ready, Reese-san- Said the maid when she turned around and saw the redhead with his hand on his chin and a thoughtful expression.

-Reese-san?- She called out as she got a little closer.

-Eh?- The boy answered, coming out of his thoughts.

-I was telling you that the stew will be ready in a few minutes-

-Really? I was hoping it would take a little more time, I really must have dived into my thoughts-

-What was Reese-san thinking?- Siesta asked as she took a chair and sat at the same table as the boy.

-Nothing important, I was just wondering how that stove works- He replied, pointing to the object with his right hand.

-The stove?- Siesta asked while tilting her head with a somewhat confused expression -There aren't any stoves where Reese-san comes from?-

-Not that, what happens is that the ones I know are quite different-

-Really? Don't you use magic fire stones?-

-Fire stones?-

-Yes, those stones that are red and have magical fire energy, people normally use them to light stoves, heat water and things like that, haven't you seen one before?-

Reese listened carefully to this information, after all, the topic of elemental magic stones was something that he did not know that this world had, it was just his second day in this world and there were already things that he had not heard anything about in the original series, maybe they were something that was mentioned in the novel?

He really regretted not having finished at least one of the versions of this story, for now he only had to let himself be carried away by the current, if he had to make an assumption he would say that there was a magic stone for each element, there would be one even for the void? He definitely have to expand your knowledge of this world.

-I understand what you mean, what happens is that the stoves where I come from use different things for the fire-

-Really? So they are something like a bonfire?-

-Umm... I think a bonfire would not be the correct term, let's say that the stove uses something similar to fire stones, but in liquid form, something similar to oil lamps-

-I see, although it doesn't seem very practical, after all, fire stones last longer and are easier to store than oil-

-Yes, I suppose you are right- Reese answered, to then look once more at the pot that was on the fire and point it out -Hey, I know that yesterday I said that I was not a kitchen expert but I'm pretty sure that shouldn't smoke in that way-

-Eh? NOOOO!- The girl shouted, after seeing the pot, she ran and took a rag to remove it from the fire and lift the lid that covered it, a moment later her expression calmed down -It seems that I was able to remove it in time from the fire, although barely-

A second later, the same door through which both had entered burst open and a male figure entered saying with a scream -WHAT IS HAPPENING?!-

-HYYE!- A shriek came from Siesta's mouth due to the scare, her shock reached the point where she had practically jumped, releasing the pot full of hot stew that was now getting closer and closer to the ground and although Reese had been surprised by the sudden arrival of the man, he quickly turned his attention to the pot that was moving through the air with a little of the content starting to come out of the utensil, it was as if everything moved in slow motion, at that moment his his body moved almost before the thought of what he wanted to do finished forming in his mind.

His body sailed from the chair where he had initially been sitting, his hand followed a fluid movement first catching the rag that at that moment had just come off the handle, pushing it once more to the handle of the utensil, his palm closed instantly when it made contact taking control of the object, the utensil followed a perfect movement returning the stew to its interior and before the time returned to normal the pot was resting on the wooden table in the middle of the room.

\- ….-

\- ….-

\- …-

For a few seconds no one said anything, and although the maid and the man who had just entered were surprised, Reese's shock surely surpassed that of both of them combined, after all, he was well aware of the capabilities he had before arriving to this world, and although it could be said that he was in good shape and that his reflexes were sharp, he knew that on earth he would never have been able to move in that way, not with that fluidity, never with that speed, his gaze moved to his hands and a strange feeling filled him, one he knew well and hadn't experienced in a long time, his palms opened and closed a couple of times when a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

-THAT WAS AWESOME REESE-SAN!- The maid practically screamed with emotion moving until she was next to the redhead.

-Eh? Do you think?- The boy asked, still a bit stunned.

-YES, YOU WERE SO FAST AND TOOK THE POT WITHOUT SPILLING THE STEW- She answered even with the euphoria present in her voice -RIGHT CHEF MARTEU?- She asked this time turning her head to see the man who was still at the door while that behind him was a small crowd of men and women who were also staring in amazement at what had happened.

-S-Siesta, who is this young man?- Asked the now known as Marteu with an unsure tone and a still surprised expression that ended up getting Reese out of his reverie, who after observing the man and hearing how Siesta call him, he concluded that this was the man in charge of the kitchen of the academy.

-Good morning, my name is Reese, please forgive me for entering in your workplace without your permission and causing an uproar- The young man apologized while lowering his head a little.

Once again everything was silent for a few seconds until Siesta spoke -Reese-san is the person that we heard about yesterday, he was summoned by Miss Valliere-

-EEEEEH?!- That was the collective scream of the chef, the cooks and the maids behind him.

**########**

One would think that after having seen the reaction that Siesta had when we met, I would have prepared myself for the treatment that the non-magical population of this world could give me.

Well, to say that I was surprised by the attitude that the staff of the academy had with me in our first meeting would be an understatement, and one particularly big, for the first 10 minutes they acted rather cautiously with me, and being honest the idea of leaving passed through my mind, even if I had to give up the stew Siesta had made for me, all in order to avoid an uncomfortable situation for both the workers and me.

But in the end it was Siesta who calmed the situation, approached the chef and the workers, then they made a circle and had a conversation in a very low voice, everyone from time to time except Siesta turned their heads to look at me, and in the end I could hear a -WHAT?! DID HE REALLY DO THAT?!- coming from more than one person.

After that, everyone seemed to calm down a bit and their eyes went from cautious to curious, the crowd approached with chef Marteu leading it until the man was in front of me, then slowly, as if in doubt, he extended his hand to the In front of me, I'm sorry to surprise you, sir, when I heard a scream in the kitchen I thought something bad had happened, my name is Marteu and I'm the head chef of the Academy-

I didn't delay in answering, I reached out and took the man's hand waving it up and down in a firm but friendly grip -You don't have to apologize, as I said before, I was the one who entered your kitchen without your permission, so it's my fault, and you don't need to call me sir, Reese is fine, chef Marteu-

Everyone's eyes were open with a surprised expression that seemed immobile in time, except for Siesta, she was smiling as if the whole situation was the best joke she had ever heard.

Fifteen minutes later everyone in the kitchen was sitting at a large table while they ate their breakfast next to me, occasionally I found myself answering some questions such as where I was from, what my last name was, how it felt to be invoked and even what rank I my family had.

I answered as best I could, but avoided to say my family's rank, being honest I really didn't know what to answer, if I said that I was not a noble could be counterproductive, not only for the fact that I would have to explain why I had the sword, the blazon and the uniform that were clearly associated with the nobility, but for the fact that I could even be accused of stealing them.

But giving me a title of nobility also could be problematic, not only because I didn't even know what rank the Van Astrea house had, but because I would have to create a whole backstory and honestly I didn't see myself able to do it and remember every detail, so I avoided talking about it, it would be better if all these people believed what they wanted, in that way I would not have to do anything and technically I wouldn't be lying to anyone.

When everyone finished their meal, they got up before greeting me politely and then going to do their job, I thanked Siesta for the food and we separated, each one going in a different direction, I walked around the patio with my phone in hand while putting an alarm.

My destination was the source where I had washed clothes yesterday so I could wash my face, Siesta had told me that the students breakfast would be served in about an hour and a half, I couldn't keep calm after seeing what I was capable now, and had about an hour before I had to wake Louise up, so it was time to do a couple of experiments.

**########**

Walking down the hall I stood in front of Louise's door, my hand formed a fist and I knocked a few times, not hard enough to seem impatient or intrusive but with the forcefulness necessary to get Louise's attention if she was awake, I counted exactly 10 seconds when there was no response, so I decided to grab the handle and turn it.

Surprisingly it wasn't locked, I understood that this was a school and that the students should be quite safe inside but it really seemed strange to me, and if anyone decided to play a prank on one of their classmates? Or was it that Louise was the only one who had left the door unsecured for me to enter in the morning? I did not know and did not feel like trying to open another door to check my theory, an oversight and I could be branded as a thief, or worse if it was a girl's room, I really did not want to be branded as a pervert.

Moving around the room, first I approached the curtains and opened them letting sunlight pass and swepting away the darkness that was all over the place, after that I walked until I was standing next to my little summoner's bed, apparently at night she had moved enough to bring a considerable part of her sheets in front of her and hug them like a pillow, I couldn't really blame her, after all I had also had made a habit of hugging a pillow myself while sleeping since I was a little kid.

Focusing on her sleeping expression, I had to admit that she was quite adorable, anyone who saw her in this state could not imagine that this same girl could kick your balls or throw an explosion in your face if you angered her enough, if the women were already a mystery, those that belonged to the same species as my little pink-haired partner were even more, tsunderes.

Letting my inner monologue aside, I put my hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her lightly.

-Louise- I called.

-…- There was no response other than a slight movement of her body.

-It's time to get up- I tried one more time.

-Umm…..- This time she made a sound, so I should kept insisting.

-Louise wake up, come on, it's daylight already, if you don't get up you'll be late for breakfast- And my third attempt ended up waking the girl, she sat on her bed and then rubbed her eyes a few times and looked at me, her eyes widened and she pointed a finger at me.

-I ... it wasn't a dream, you really are here!- She said with a tone of surprise, did she think that everything that happened yesterday had been a dream? In any case, I should be the one who thought that what happened was the product of my imagination. If I hadn't awakened the moment Siesta opened the door to my room, I probably would have feel confused for a couple of minutes after getting up.

-The one that you thought that I was just an imaginary friend, even if for a moment, it hurts a little, you know?- I said in a sarcastic tone.

-Eh? No…. I- She said with an embarrassed tone, a second later she saw my mocking expression and I swear that I could feel how her temper warmed, I took action and decided to speak before she did.

-Anyway, I'll be waiting outside the room so you can change calmly- I finished then turned around and left the bedroom.

As I stood in the hallway the memories of what I had done in this last hour settled in my mind, I knew Reinhard was strong, but the things I could do were just ridiculous, I couldn't check all the skills that I had, And it's not because I was thrilled and wasted time for almost forty-five minutes using just one of the blessings, no matter who or how many times asked me, my answer allways be the same.

-Well, look what we have here- Turning to find the origin of the voice I found the same girl I had seen in the projection before I was transported here, she was considerably taller than Louise but still was still a little below my height, her long hair that was almost as red as mine fell to her waist, her tanned skin along with her very well developed physique made her quite pleasing to the eye, in short, this girl was a beauty that overflowed seduction from her appearance to her way of walking.

-Good morning miss- I replied following the role of a knight while taking my right hand to where my heart was and leaning slightly, the girl smiled at my greeting and came a little closer, if I remembered correctly, her name was Kirche.

-But how chivalrous, you make it pretty hard to believe that you're somehow related to Louise-

Ah, now I remember it well, in the show, she and Louise were not exactly what one would call best friends, it's more, if I remember correctly, my little partner had openly expressed on more than one occasion that she really did not like this girl.

-It seems the opinion that you have about my summoner is not positive-

-Well- She replied while rolling a lock of hair with her finger -I really doubt that there is someone in the academy who can give you good comments about Louise, but let's stop talking about her, tell me, what could be your name?- She added leaning forward a little emphasizing her cleavage.

-My name is Reese Van Astrea, it's a pleasure-

-The pleasure is all mine, I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anahalt Zerbst, but only Kirche is fine, tell me, by any chance you are not from Germania, right?-

-Excuse me? Germania?-

-Yes, although not the entire population, most of the people in my land have red hair, although I must say that I do not remember seeing any one with such a vivid color as yours- She clarified while looking at my hair.

-I'm sorry to disappoint you, but our birthplaces are not the same- I replied with an apologetic smile.

-Don't worry, it really doesn't matter, now what do you thin...–

-Hey Kirche, what do you think you are doing!- A voice shouted from behind me, turning I could see Louise with an annoyed expression directed towards the tallest girl.

-Why are you talking to him?- She said as she pointed a finger at her.

At that moment I could see how the red-haired girl's smile grew for a single second before answering calmly -What's happening Louise? What's wrong with greeting the newcomer?-

-I know your intentions, Zerbst, so I warn you not even try-

-Intentions?- She replied while forming a mocking smile -I have no idea what you are trying to say, eh even if I had, why should I heed your warnings?-

-He is my familiar!- The pink-haired girl screamed and I could clearly see how her face gradually turned redder due to the annoyance.

-And yet he is also a human, or do you plan to impose your will on another noble?- Kirche replied without letting Louise words affect her.

And the moment Louise heard that phrase her frown instantly disappeared and she stepped back -I…. I….. That's not-

APPLAUSE -Okay, both of you, please stop- I interrupted them before this discussion reached the limit and things could get "explosive".

-Miss Zerbst, although I can't fully justify Louise's behavior, I would appreciate it if she didn't provoke her, if things escalate more both could end up having problems and I'm sure nobody here wants that-

Kirche stared at me just for a moment before smiling once more and moving on -Okay, if things are like this then I'll go on ahead, see you, Reese- She say before turning around the corner of the hallway missing our view.

-You shouldn't be so impulsive- I said when I turned to see Louise.

-She….. That woman always drives me crazy- She replied looking directly at me with a frown.

Well, there is the temperament that I saw in the show, now let's see what I can do with it -I can see it, but even so the best thing is to rethink things, tell me, because you think she do it in the first place-

-Why? For the simple fact that she is that way, it is in her nature to mortify others as if bringing her some kind of pleasure-

Without her noticing I smiled for a moment, that was the answer I needed to hear -Then, don't you think that if she sees you in this state she will just keep doing it since she always gets the reaction that she wants from you?-

-Then what should I do!- She said while raising her voice.

-You have to do exactly the same as you would if the comment came from an ignorant little child, ignore it, I tell you from my own experience, there are only 2 ways you can stop verbal abuse. The first option is the one that most choose, answering fire with fire, believe me, that doesn't end well 99% of the time, the situation can escalate even to physical confrontation, while the second is the one I recommend and what I used myself in the past. When someone sees that their comments hurt you as much as a summer breeze, they lose their calm, and this is worse if you treat them with compassion as if they were small children, at that point they will leave you alone or in rare cases they could try to physically attack you-

-Then what's the point if in the end both paths end in the same place!- She replied still with a loud voice but with less power than before.

-Simple, you were never the one who "provoked" her, you never insulted her and above all, you never attacked her, seeing all this on whom you think blame will fall?- I finished my explanation seeing how her eyes opened in understanding, but To give you a little warning I made sure to add -However, those are just the final options, the best would always be to sit down and talk seriously with that person to reach a mutual agreement, otherwise, you will not be better than them- I finished and maybe it was out of habit, because I had also done this when I gave advice to my younger cousins and even my sister, but before I knew it, my hand was already caressing her head, however I did not remove it, after all this It could also serve as a positive reinforcement -I'm sure you're a smart girl, that's why I trust you to would know what you have to do, after all the only person that can judge how much you are worth is yourself-

Honestly I was hoping that his reaction would be a bit brusque or even negative, after all, nobody likes to be made to see his mistakes, and when you are young you can react impulsively, however once you calm down you think about the words that the people told you, or at least that's how it was in my case.

So I was surprised when Louise did not reject my advice or remove my hand from her head, instead, she just stood there doing nothing, I slowly withdrew my hand and could see how her cheeks were slightly red, although this time it did not seem to be due to the annoyance.

-What happen?- I asked making her jump slightly.

-N… .. It's nothing, let's go to the dining room- She answered hastily and then moved down the hall.

Shame? Hah, that was also a possible answer, the girl surely would have realized that what I suggested was the most logical course of action, so she must have been ashamed for not thinking of something like that herself.

Leaving my thoughts aside, I moved to catch up with her a few seconds later, we both walked without saying anything until we reached the entrance to the dining room.

-Well, this is where we parted Louise, I'll wait for you outside while you have your breakfast-

-What? But what about you?–

-Don't worry, I took care of that before going to your room in the morning, by the way, how long does it usually take your breakfast?-

-About 30 minutes-

-Then I'll take a short walk to distract myself and when you're done I'll be waiting for you here, ok?-

She looked at me for a few seconds until she just nodded and entered the place, little later I moved as well, however I made it towards the patio.

While letting my feet take me in a random direction my mind returned to the conversation with Kirche, she had said that her country of origin was Germania, I vaguely remembered hearing that name on the show, although I wasn't completely sure, but that proved one thing I had thought about before, I had to study about this world, its history, countries and kingdoms, but above all, about this founder Brimir.

From what I understood from Louise, it was he who established the magic system, and that Louise has the blessing **[Void]** that coincidentally is called the same as the lost element only implies that she must be a direct descendant of the man, the heiress of his power or something like that, first of all, did this world have a system of divine protections like that of Re:Zero? I didn't remember that something similar was talked about in the program, would it be something from the light novel like the magic stones? Gerald never mentioned it, but he said he kept several details that he wanted me to discover for myself while watching the series and reading each volume.

I sighed, this was going to be a little laborious, well, at least I didn't have to deal with mabeast bloodthirsty suckers, machinations of a clown wizard, bloody cults led by crazy archbishops and with Hax even more unfair than mine, I mean, eat the existence of people? Invulnerability for isolating yourself from the flow of time? Control and amplification of emotions or pain until the victim's mind is broken or even murdered? And better not even talk about the witches of sin or Satella.

Yes, this world could not be so…. "demanding" like Re:zero, right? Shaking my head, I pushed that thoughts away and took my phone out of my pocket, I decided it was time to check something that I noticed from the beginning but until now I had not deigned to check.

My feet stopped, I turned on the screen of the device and fixed my sight where the battery symbol should be, there was nothing there just like when I found it in my pocket after my appearance changed, this meant that now the device had unlimited energy? Did it work with magic now like in the anime where that boy took his phone to another world? I wasn't really sure but just as a precaution I would try to reduce the time I used the phone a little bit, and if after a few days it still worked well, then I would stop worrying.

Returning the object to my coat I noticed how there was something near my foot, sniffing my shoes was a small fox, noticing my sight the animal looked at me directly and after a few seconds he bowed his head in a pretty cute gesture, I wanted to resist, I really did. I tried, but I always had a strong weakness and affinity for animals to the point that I had almost decided to study veterinary medicine.

I slowly knelt down trying not to scare the little creature, although none of his gestures seemed to show fear, rather he seemed to be slightly curious about me, I took off both gloves and put them in the same pocket as the cell phone, slowly extended my hand to his head and I stroked his ears, I have to say that the sensation was unique, I had stroked many animals before, but this little one easily entered the first 5 if we were talking about softness.

I was stroking it for a few seconds until I noticed that more animals were approaching us, among them I saw a cat, a small bird, a dog, an owl and many more, I felt like I was in the heaven, I had sat on the grass and started to stroking them all, surprisingly none was aggressive, the kitten had even leaned on my legs and started purring, that was until I saw the giant eyeball that came a little later, now, I'm not the type to judge others by how looks, but I had to admit that seeing the creature was a bit …. shocking, he was just there, looking at me, until I reached out my hand towards….. He? She? Floating eyes had gender in the first place? But the creature simply looked at my hand.

-Don't worry, I don't judge, so if you don't try to eat one of my fingers, I have no problem pampering you too-

And slowly the being floated towards me until it leaned on my open palm -That's it, good eye- I said while trying to caress it without damaging it, after all one never knows how sensitive a flying eye creature can be.

Shortly afterwards a particularly strong breeze passed through the place and I saw how a blue dragon landed about 6 meters from me, my heart began to beat rapidly, this was a true fantasy creature, I got up slowly and started walking towards the flying lizard, the dragon was 4 meters tall while sitting, I really hoped this didn't go wrong, as far as I remembered, he was the familiar of the little blue haired girl, Dabitha? Lavitha? Lavinia? No, wait, that last one was from DXD, I really can't remember, after all she was pretty quiet, I guess that was one more thing on my list to find out.

When I was only two meters from the animal, he lowered its head to my height reducing the distance between us even more and looked directly at me, taking deep breaths I stretched my hand until it was only a few centimeters from his muzzle, I really hoped that "How to Train to your Dragon" hadn't lied to me, I waited for a few seconds where I only felt his breath on my fingers, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he made contact with my hand.

I…. I did it? Looking at the creature I noticed how he had a relaxed expression while he let me touch him, I did not find anything in his gaze that said she was on guard or nervous, so I decided to push my luck a little and my other hand moved until it was under his jaw and I started to scratch, I felt how little by little he rested his weight on my hand.

-Ah, I would love for Ellie to see you, surely she could not contain the emotion and would scream even louder than when she first saw a horse- I said to the dragon while smiling, he tilted its head as if he did not understand.

-You see, Ellie is my little sister, she is quite small and llikes animals as much as me, if she were here she would probably be delighted with you- I said without stopping scratching his chin.

Sometime later I had an idea, maybe Ellie couldn't pet the dragon, but a photo? Now, that was something that I could definitely take for her, I was sure I would look really cool in her eyes if I had a picture with a dragon, after all one never has enough big brother points, so I stopped scratching the animal and moved my hand towards the pocket, only to be stopped halfway by the reptile's snout, it had taken my sleeve and guided my arm once more to his chin.

-You are surprisingly spoiled for a mythological creature that is normaly associated with power and wisdom in the vast majority of stories and cultures, right?- I said while scratching again and this time it was my other hand that went to my pocket to take out the device, after turning it on I activated the camera, pointed at both of us and take the photo, the sound of the click seemed to attract the attention of the Dragon who looked at the phone with a curious expression.

-What do you think? Personally I think it's a good photo- I said while showing the screen, the reptile just looked for a moment at the photograph and then raised its head and smelled the air, after a moment I heard a whistle and the dragon separated from me and looked forward, turning my eyes in the same direction I could see the little girl with blue hair and glasses walking in this direction, I honestly found it a bit funny that her dragon was the same color as her hair.

I stood in my place watching as the huge animal walked to the girl and lowered her head to its height, the girl for her part stretched out her palm and began to caress the muzzle of her familiar, it was then that I decided to approach and speak.

-He seems like a pretty good partner, he really is tamer than I thought he would be...-

-She- The girl interrupted me.

-Is a girl?- I asked and she just nodded -And what is her name?-

The girl was silent for a few seconds before saying -Sylphid-

-I see, well, I would not like to interrupt and I should go back to meet my little partner, I do not want to tempt my luck and deal with her bad side-

I took just 3 steps when I could hear her voice once more -Name?-

I stopped and turned to look at her directly, she was in the yard yesterday when I was summoned, so she must have listened to my presentation, what's more, now that I think about it Kirche should have also heard my name too and still she asked me when we meet today, they… Are they measuring me? Or maybe….. No, I better not give that much thought to the matter.

-Reese Van Astrea, but only Reese is fine, and which one is yours? Because although I think it is a good nickname, I don't know if it is to your liking that I call you Miss Dragon Rider- I said waiting for her answer, if my comment caused in her something like surprise, outrage, curiosity or any similar feeling, she did not show it as her expression keep blank for a few seconds, and when I thought she wouldn't say anything her lips parted once more.

-Tabitha- She said to then turn around and continue caressing her dragon.

-Well, see you later, Tabitha- I said, then turned around once more and started walking towards the dining room.

I didn't take much more than a couple of minutes to get there and when I did I could see Louise standing at the door of the same while looking from one side to the other.

-Waiting for someone?- I said after sneaking behind her without her noticing.

-Hye!- She squealed in surprise and turned around looking at me with an expression between surprised and a little irritated.

-Y-You, where were you?! -

-Sorry for being late, it's just that I amused myself a little more than I thought when I saw the other familiars, some of them are quite adorable and I'm weak against animals, especially if they are babys**-**

When I finished talking I could see how Louise opened her eyes in surprise, her slight annoyed expression had gone somewhere far from here.

-Do you…. like animals?-

-Yes, quite a lot, since I was a kid I always had some kind of connection with them, is that weird?- I asked while gesturing for us to start walking.

-No, it's just that you reminded me of someone-

-Really?-

-Yes... my sister, she... really love animals, especially small ones, she has many in her room-

-Wow, so she is a fellow lover of animal life, surely it would be interesting to see how many little friends she has-

Ending the conversation with that I stopped and looked at Louise -By the way, where are we going?- I asked in a curious tone.

-WHAT?! You were the one who told me to follow you!-

-Yes, my mistake, it's just that I didn't want to stay in one place while we were talking-

-Ahh- Louise sighed with resignation -Today the second graders have the day off as a way to fraternize with their familiars, the personal of academy have set some tables in the patio so that everyone can sit down and have some tea with a snack-

-I know this is something that has nothing to do with me but didn't you just take your breakfast? If you keep eating like that, you're likely to gain a little weight, you know?-

-W-what? That is only for today! Also, breakfast this morning was lighter than usual, I'm not going to get fat on this!- She said in a strong tone while pointing a finger at me.

-Ok, relax, it was only a comment, also you have a slim and well balanced figure as far as i can see so it would be quite difficult to ruin it-

-Y-you- She said as her hands were placed on her chest as if she wanted to hide something and her face acquired a scarlet tint -Have you been looking at me in that way?! You are a pervert!-

-Perverted?! That was just a compliment- I quickly rejected her comment, after all I wasn't a pervert…. Well, maybe just a little, I was a young boy after all, but I never had done anything like spying on any girl or openly talking about my likes about the female body.

At that moment Louise looked aside and froze, following her gaze I ended up as paralyzed as she was, the reason? Although we had been walking for a while we had not moved far enough from the patio, the same patio where at the moment several students were sitting having their tea, some even had an expectant expressionwhile looked us as if they were seeing something really interesting.

-H-hey, I think we better leave this conversation for later, those looks are really starting to make me uncomfortable- I said as I tried to retain the blush of shame that threatened to show on my face.

-Y-yes- Louise replied with the same embarrassed tone, after that we both walked to one of the tables that were still empty and sat down, shortly after one of the maids I saw in the kitchen in the morning came and left 2 cups of tea in front of us, she smiled kindly and before leaving she bowed quickly.

-Hey- Louise said calling my attention -There is something I wanted to ask you, when we spoke yesterday you said that in order for you to show me the skills that you have you needed a weapon like a sword or a spear, but you already have that sword- She pointed a finger to the weapon on my waist -Why you would need another weapon if you already have one with you?-

-Are you talking about Reid? Well… .. it is … .. a bit complicated to explain, but trust me, we will all be better if I never have to unsheath it- Especially for the fact that more than a sword it would better qualify as a nuclear weapon in a hilt, but it weren't like I can tell her that.

Seeming intrigued by my answer, Louise stared at me for a few seconds like she prompting me to continue, but I honestly didn't want to tell her more about Reid, at least not yet, so I looked away and after a while she seemed to give up.

-Anyway, what kind of skills could you use with a sword or a spear? Those kinds of things only serve to stab and cut-

-I see that you underestimate physical fighters a lot-

-Of course I do it that, after all, what could a swordsman do against a mage? Before he has a chance to swing his weapon the mage would finish a spell and that would be the end-

-Don't you think that is a bit of a closed thought? I know of many human fighters that can´t use magic, and even then they could defeat very strong mages- Although I have only seen them through a screen.

-Really? I really don't think that's possible, I've never heard of a mage being defeated by a commoner-

-Well, the world is very big, so it's not really impossible, right?- I finished and turned my head since something in the corner of my sight caught my attention, about 5 or 6 meters in my right I could see a familiar face, a black haired maid was pushing a cart full of desserts, and more importantly, in that cart was a dessert that I didn't think I could see around here, a passion fruit cheesecake , my favorite dessert since I could remember, I didn't think about it a second, I got up from the table and leaving behind a "I'll be back in a moment" I moved quickly to where Siesta was.

-Hey- I greeted the maid from behind making her jump and let out a little yelp of surprise.

-Hye! R-Reese -san? Please don't surprise me like that- She said with a slight tone of reproach and puffy cheeks, what a adorable expression.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry- I said with a cheerful tone -I just couldn't help noticing that you have that little piece of paradise in your cart- I pointed to the desert that had caught my attention.

-Oh? So you want this?- She asked taking the plate in his hands, my answer was simply to nod repeatedly.

-Then please wait a moment, this is for a young lady who has already asked for it, when I finish here I will go to the kitchen and bring another for you-

-Don't worry about it, I won't interrupt your work, I can go myself, plus I'll take the opportunity to also have something for Louise- I said and I quickly turned around without listening what she tried to tell me.

The way to the kitchen was quite calm, as I got closer I saw more maids leaving with carts similar to the one that Siesta had with her, it is really curious, did this school only hire women to be part of the service staff? Until now I had never seen a man in a butler suit.

When I went through the door I could see the same table where I had breakfast this morning, but this time it was full of all kinds of desserts, there were some cakes, cupcakes and buns, it was really an amazing sight.

-Young Reese- I heard a rough, clearly masculine voice calling me from my right side.

-Chef Marteau, I see that you have a lot of work- I said approaching the man.

-Yes, you see, when there are these types of events we are always quite busy, tell me, what brings you here?-

-Ah, it's just that I came across Siesta in the patio and saw a dessert that I really wanted to eat, but the one she had was for a student so I wanted to ask if I could have a couple here, one for me and one for Louise-

-A desert? Sure, I don't see why not, take the one you want-

Thank him I taking one of the passion fruit cheesecake that I saw.

-Interesting option- The man said when he saw me take it.

-Yes, this has been my favorite desert since I tried it when I was a kid, now, do you have any recommendation to my little summoner?-

\- Umm, the young lady Valiere right?- He asked as if he recognized who the name belonged to -Then I think this would be a good option- He said taking a plate that had a cake that was filled with something red.

\- Blueberries?- I asked looking at the desert.

-Good eye, throughout the previous year she personally requested this cake at least a couple of times a month, so I think she will be happy if you bring this for her-

-I see, thanks for this, chef- I said as I turned around with both dishes in hand and started my way back to the table where I had left Louise.

It didn't take long for me to get back to the patio and when I was only a couple of meters from the back of the little pink-haired girl, I noticed a small crowd in the distance, in the middle of it was the blonde boy I saw in the pyramid before being summoned and ... Siesta? Why she was there? WAIT, THE BLONDE BOY! IN THE ORIGINAL SERIES SAITO HAD A DUEL WITH HIM!

I quickly walked past Louise's table and left the desserts there without stopping me, I walked briskly into the middle of the crowd just to see how the blonde had his rose up high, and if he remembered anything about him it was that it was his wand so I quickly my right hand reached out and took the boy's wrist.

-Huh?- He blurted out as he turned his neck to look at me.

-Lifting your wand against someone who is harmless, don't you think you're going too far?-

-You're... the Louise's familiar?- He said as he turned around to see me, his surprised expression left and I could notice how his gaze became slightly sharp -What business do you have with me to interrupt me, because of this maid two young women have been embarrassed and now their hearts are broken, I'm only taking justice in their names as the gentleman that I am-

-Justice? I do not see how Siesta could have caused 2 girls to break their hearts, unless, of course, they had confessed to her and she rejected them, it is not very common but I really do not judge the likes of others, after all she is really pretty-

-W-what? It was not for that, she tried to return me the perfume of one of the girls in front of the other, even when I pretended ignorance she did not notice and thanks to that I received a slap from both and they left with broken hearts-

-Mmm, I see-

-If you understand then stop inter...-

-Basically you are trying to divert the blame you have in all this towards someone else because you are afraid-

-What?!- He asked surprised.

-Yes, and I really don't blame you for the second- I started with a calm tone -I would also be a little scared if I were between 2 angry women- Then my tone became serious -But that doesn't give you the right to blame someone for your mistakes, if you are a man and a gentleman as you say, then take responsibility for your actions as such-

-You…. Are you implying that I'm a coward?- He said in a dangerous tone.

-I don't know, are you?- I asked in the most innocent tone I could.

-What can someone like you know of the value? A noble who threw his pride to lower to be a familiar, and no less than a familiar for Louise the Zero-

-You confuse my pride with your vanity, it's really funny how someone who has himself on such a high pedestal can't see his own mistakes, but that's one of the most common aspects found in someone immature-

-You! I'm going to teach you to close that big mouth- He said and looked inside his cloak for a few seconds before taking out something made of white cloth and throwing it at my feet, looking at the object I noticed that it was a white glove.

-Collect it if you really believe you have value, familiar, because I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel-

And when the now identified as Guiche ended, the students whispers increased exponentially.

-A duel?- I said as I took the glove and walked towards the blond -Very well, let's see how good you are then, noble- I finished when I was in front of him.

-I'll be waiting in the Vestri Garden, don't you dare be late-

When he turned around and left I breathed a sigh of relief, that was close, if I had come only a minute later perhaps Siesta would have received the consequences of this, besides that, after the tests she had done this morning, this would be a good way to measure myself in a real battle environment.

At that moment I felt a slight tug on my left sleeve, turning I saw Siesta with a complicated expression -R-Reese -san, I...- She said with an apologetic tone and looking down, however I interrupted her by clapping infront of her face.

-Come on Siesta, don't make that face, remember what I told you in the morning, I'm pretty bad with this kind of atmospheres, and don't even think about apologizing- I warned her.

-But I…-

-It was not your fault, this is the same thing that happened yesterday, you must stop assuming guilt that isn't your because you are afraid, but at least this time, leave it to me-

Having said that, I turned around and started walking in the same direction that Guiche had left, or that would I have do it if a pink head of hair was not getting in my way.

-You! What do you think you just did!- Louise yelled with a clearly irritated tone.

-Come on Louise, calm down- I said when I resumed my way with little mage following me.

-How can you say that! Do you know what implies that you have accepted the duel with Guiche?-

-What did you expect me to do? I am sorry to tell you now but although I am not a person you can really call it disinterested, I will not deny that if I see someone being abused I will intervene-

-Still, this wasn't even your problem, why are you protecting that maid?-

-Well, there are several reasons, first is that it was thanks to her that yesterday I was able to find a comfortable place to spend the night, she offered me one of the service rooms that were empty and today she prepared breakfast for me, all without asking anything in return, basically it is because she has been the person who has offered me the most kindness so far, but...-

I added in a low tone for him to pay more attention to this part -Do you remember what you said about that a melee fighter could never compete against a mage? I think watching this duel could make you rethink the things-

-What?- The girl said as she stopped processing the words that she had just heard -What do you mean? Hey! Don't leave me here talking to myself!- She shouted when he realized that I had not stopped and was already a couple of meters ahead of her.

Reaching what I assumed was the Vestri Garden, if the crowd gathered around Guiche was a sign, enter the circle and stop 5 meters from the blonde.

-I see that at least you had the courtesy of not making me wait- He said out loud for all to hear him.

-What can I say, my parents educated me well-

-Although it seems they forgot to teach you the correct ways to show respect-

-Oh, don't worry about it, they, and especially a couple of other members of my family made sure to leave me more than clear that I must respect the people who deserve it-

-Let's see how much longer you will be able to keep releasing that kind of comments- He said with a smile when Louise walked to be in front of him and looked directly at him.

-Stop this, Guiche, you know that duels inside the academy are totally prohibited-

When Louise released that statement I could see Guiche's gaze falter, although it was only for a brief moment, since quickly a smile reappeared on his face and he spoke again -However, that only applies to duels between nobles, but can we consider him as such?- He said pointing at me with his rose -As far as I am concerned, at the moment your familiarization contract was sealed he abandoned all the privileges that he may have had as a noble to surrender to the life of a simple familiar

-What?! That's ridiculous, just for...-

-Louise, he is right- I said out loud, drawing her attention.

-You see? Even he admits it, as such there is nothing that prevents the duel- He said to Louise and then looked at me.

-Now, take your wand, I will not attack an unarmed opponent-

-While I appreciate the gesture, I'm sorry to tell you that I will not use a wand-

-What?!-

-You think that the nobility is above the commoners because they are unable to use magic, right? So if I can beat you without using it, I think it would be enough proof for you to at least think things again- Besides the fact that I am completely unable to use it, but I won't say something like that here.

-Do you want to fight with that sword?!- He asked in a clearly surprised tone and then frowned -If your arrogance leads you to so much, I will not oppose it, draw it then, it is the least advantage that I can give you to save some time in your movements, after all, even if your weapon is well decorated, against a magician it will not help you at all-

-Yeah, about that, this sword can only be drawn when needed, so the fact that it hasn't left its sheath means this is not one of those times-

-You! Won't you stop making fun of me?!- This time the blonde was clearly annoyed, he passed Louise and waved his rose causing a petal of it to fall to the ground.

-Do not blame me when you end up in bed for a month once this duel ends, that will only be your fault for underestimating me- He bellowed when the place where the petal had fallen lit up and from it emerged what looked like armor, it was holding a sword and its height was similar to that of the blonde -My bronze Valkyrie will see to it that you learn the lesson-

-Before that, there is something I would like to add, what do you think about a small bet-

-A bet?-

-Yes, nothing too complicated, if you win I will do something you want, of course within reason- I added gaining a smile from the blonde.

-Perfect, now when this over you will ask for forgiveness for your insolence, but on your knees!-

-Sure, but if I win, the one who will have to apologize will be you-

-Keep dreaming, because there is no way that I can lose this duel!-

And when he finished his statement, the metal doll started running towards me.

**#################**

The moment Reese declared that he would not use a wand or his sword, everyone in the garden took him for a madman, did he want to face a mage with bare hands?

Even Siesta had an expression between shocked and horrified, even if Reese was as or stronger than a soldier, what he was doing easily could well be called suicide, and the moment that she saw the golem running towards the redhead she wanted to turn her head and look at the other side, but for some reason her eyes refused to move away from the scene.

Louise for her part was in a similar situation, when she met Reese she thought that he was quite particular, even if he had certain evidence that supported his claim to be a person from another world she refused to believe it until she saw those "magical abilities" that Reese claimed to have, at any other time she would have cataloged him instantly as a heretic, however due to the suddenness of the situation she had not been completely in control of herself, so after thinking it over she decided to wait and first check if the redhead's words were true before doing anything, after all, there was still the possibility that Reese was lying.

But now she had checked, it wasn't that he was lying, it was much worse, she had summoned a madman as a familiar, a person who had completely lost consciousness, after all, what other explanation was there? Defend a maid by accepting a duel? And what was worse, refusing to use his only weapon? Who but an insane would do something so stupid? Why did this have to happen to her? Why could she not simply summond any ordinary animal and then continue with her life? As she watched Guiche's golem get closer and closer to the redhead these were her thoughts.

This of course, until Reese's left foot rose when the golem was just a meter away from him, one step, the redhead took only one step, and it didn't even seem like he was putting any real effort into the action, but in the moment he his foot made contact with the ground, 2 things happened that were recorded in the retinas of all present, the first came from the ground, that unable to resist the force impressed by Reese gave way and broke under his foot leaving a small crater, the second thing was even more incredible, a shock wave stopped the Valkyrie's advance by pushing her back and even caused her to rise a few inches in midair, and before she touched the ground again, a fist connected with the midsection of her chest, when the doll received it she didn't fly away or was split in half, no, the metallic golem practically exploded, the only thing that remained was what was below it's waist.

-Since you seem so upset about my state in this duel- Reese said extending his right hand at the exact moment to catch the sword of the Valkyrie that had gone flying by the impulse of his punch -Then I will confront you with this, now, let's see who will be victorious, your wand or my sword-

* * *

Well, would you believe me if I said that I have a good excuse? No? Ok, thats good because I don't.

I hope that this longer chapter can compensate you at least a little, but if thats not the case and you want to form an angry crowd with torches and pickforks to chase me for being a lying monster, I ask you to please wait, I promise to give you one more small gift tomorrow. One with more than two thousand words.

**EmperorCeph:** Thank you for your suggestions, I'll try to integrate them the best I can, but about these - and " I can't do it, I've always been writing this way and I feel strange writing with " instead of -, I'm really sorry if it bothers you or if it makes reading harder for you. Thanks for you coment.

**Tarrasque698:** Si, la primera vez que lei sobre las bendiciones de Reinhard también pensé que solo era una broma, sobre todo con su bendición para nunca confundir la sal con el azúcar, definitivamente esa es su habilidad más rota.

**Joao Victor Ronchi:** Thanks for the coment, I hope that this chapter is to your liking.

**Guest:** Thanks for commenting I hope that this chapter is more to your liking.

Before desapearing for another century, I'd like to ask you: Are you watching Re:zero? Because I do and I love the OP, it's my favorite of the year so far. WHY DID THEY DO THAT TO REM?

Credit to my translator: **Chris Mclaine**.


End file.
